The Jungle Book of Jane Porter: Part 3
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of Part 2, Tarzan and Jane's lives are once again turned upside down when Jane is kidnapped by Queen La and her hyena cohorts while at a wedding in the Wazari village. Now, Tarzan and his Wazari and Animal friends must join forces and save Jane before La seizes control of her body forever and returns Opar to its former glory.
1. From One Enemy to Another

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Tarzan," or its characters. They are property of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own "The Lion King," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company.

Disclaimer 3: I do not own the original idea to this story. That belongs to azyiks and his story "Transition Plan: Tarzan and Jane's Chronicle."

"The Jungle Book of Jane Porter: Part 3"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Part 1: A Curse on You All

Chapter 1

"From one enemy to another"

"A Curse on You All!"

Those were the last words that Queen La ever spoke in her earthly form as it disintegrated into dust. Ever since Tarzan and Jane had destroyed her life on Earth, La had been nothing more than a wandering spirit and although she had attempted to take control of Jane for a short period of time, her spirit eventually ended up in Tarzan and finally a rat, before she was imprisoned by her former tribe, the Wazaris. When she seized the opportunity to escape while no one was looking, it was like a new way of life was in store for her. Now as a ghost, La could see that she needed foot soldiers to do her bidding. The humanoid forms of hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were a start, but they weren't what La had in mind as she wanted soldiers much like her leopard men that she had admired greatly.

Standing in the ruins of Cape Doom prison, La floated over the dead soldiers as she looked down at the mutilated body of Colonel Staquait, the former leader. La smiled at the rotting corpse of the former French Foreign Legion officer. Following Staquait's death, La had her hyenas scout the prison for any soldiers who were still alive. To the minds of the hyenas, they thought that La was letting them find food.

"Hey, La!" called Shenzi as she found a French Foreign Legion soldier. "Can't we just have a little something to eat? We're still hungry!"

"No, you idiots!" she cried, raising her arms in frustration. "You had your meal, now you must find me soldiers to place under my ranks! Now, do as I command!"

La could see that the hyenas still had Staquait's blood on their muzzles and doing as they were told, they went back to the task at hand. La then floated away from Staquait's body and as she wandered around the prison, her mind began to fill with revenge and hate for Tarzan and Jane. La wanted nothing more than to make Tarzan her own, king of Opar. To do this, she would need a body and she had figured out just the one to take control of. La then looked up at the moon and smiled evilly.

"Enjoy your time with Tarzan, Jane," she hissed to herself. "You will see that even though I am gone physically, I can still control anyone I please and that someone I am looking to control is you."

She then looked down at her ghostly hands and snarled to herself. Had it not been for Jane, she would still be alive and ruling Opar with her Leopard men. Now, she was a ghost and ruling over humanoid Hyenas.

"In due time," she thought. "I will finish what I had started and rid myself of that meddlesome Jane. But, to accomplish that, I will need some help from an outside source and any of these soldiers would help me do just that."

La then looked back towards Shenzi and her hyena cohorts as they rounded up several more alive French Foreign Legion officers. She floated over to them and the soldiers, feeling vulnerable and weak for the first time in their lives as they stared helplessly at the ghost who was now their superior, or at least in La's mind.

"Do you fear death?" she asked her captives. "Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds lay bare and all your sins punished?"

One bloodied officer began to silently chant the "Our Father," as La looked out among her captives with an evil grin.

"I can offer all of you an escape," she said to her captives, but the bloodied soldier disagreed with her.

"Don't listen to her!" he cried and La looked down to the soldier who had pulled out a set of rosaries and La floated over to the man and placed her ghostly hands on his throat trying to choke him.

"Do you not fear death?" she asked to him and the soldier dropped his rosaries to the ground as he was raised to his feet. Now feeling that this was the end, the soldier turned his eyes towards La.

"I'll take my chances, ma'am," he gasped and La turned her attention over to Ed, who although was usually dopey, came over to La like an obedient child.

"Time for desert," she chuckled and threw the soldier at Ed who then laid him down and dipped his jaws at the soldier's throat, killing him and after he was killed, Ed dragged his body away to feast on it. Shenzi and Banzai didn't like that and wanted to feast on him as well, but La pointed her staff at them and were ordered to stay put.

"Cruel blaggard!" shouted one soldier and La smacked the soldier across the face and silenced him.

"Life is cruel," she replied to the defiant soldier. "Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you all a choice: join my ranks and postpone the judgment. "

The captured soldiers looked around and wondered exactly what La was talking about. But, La wanted her captives to become soldiers of Opar and nothing more.

"Join my ranks in the kingdom of Opar," she commanded to her captives. "Will you all serve under the command of me, Queen La, or face the consequences?"

The command in her voice made the soldiers tremble with fear and another soldier picked up the dead soldier's rosaries and began to say the Stations of the Cross. Nevertheless, in fear for their lives, they all quickly agreed to obey her.

"I will serve," cried the soldiers and after they had sworn their loyalty to her, the soldiers then bowed down to La and the Queen of Opar was very much satisfied at her conquest.

With her freshly loyal foot soldiers, La and her hyena forces left Cape Doom forever and their war against Tarzan and Jane would soon begin…


	2. Returning to Africa

Part 1: A Curse on You All

Chapter 2

"Returning to Africa"

As the main British Warship made its way back to Africa, Jane Porter was lucky to be alive and out of danger once again. Following the imprisonment of her and her friends on Cape Doom, Jane was looked over by several doctors and was now resting comfortably in the hospital wing of the ship. Her yellow dress was being washed of the dirt and blood and was now clad in a hospital gown, lying in a hospital bed. She didn't have any serious injuries, but she had suffered a pair of attempted rapes by one of the prisoners and by Colonel Staquait himself. But had it not been for the intervention of her former lover, Bobby Canler, Staquait would have succeeded in sexually assaulting Jane. However, Bobby Canler had sacrificed himself to protect Jane from harm and the sight of seeing her ex-lover die in her arms, was still very fresh in her mind.

"Tarzan," said Archimedes as they looked at Jane from outside her room. "I'm really worried about Jane. She hasn't said a word the entire time since we left Cape Doom."

"She's been through a lot, professor," replied Tarzan. "Staquait had traumatized all of us and it seems that returning to the jungle is the best way for Jane right now."

Archimedes was helpless in how to respond to Jane's condition. The only injuries that she had sustained were psychological injuries: the forced strip search in Staquait's office; the harsh imprisonment on Cape Doom; the attempted rapes on her body; everything that a woman Jane's age could endure had seemed to come all at once. All Archimedes and Tarzan could do was just stand there and wait for Jane to snap out of her depression.

Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa were inside Tarzan's stateroom and were looking out over the ocean as they neared Africa. Much like Jane, Timon was recovering from injuries of his own. He had been thrown off of the hulking prisoner who had tried to rape Jane and was now recovering from several broken bones. Pumbaa could see that Timon was not enjoying being cooped up with his injuries and Pumbaa wanted to help his lifelong friend any way he can.

"Hakuna Matata, Timon,"said Pumbaa, trying to cheer up his friend. "We're heading home now and soon, we will have all the bugs we want. How's that for you?"

"That is an understatement, Pumbaa," moaned Timon, as he tried to move in the cast. "I hate these white things. Can't I just take them off?"

"Not until you are better," said Pumbaa. "The doctor says…"

"The doctor says that I should be better in no time, sheesh!" sighed Timon, feeling more and more despondant over his injuries. "Do I have to hear all of you say the same thing over and over again?"

"We just want you to be better, Timon," replied Pumbaa. "Tarzan and Jane could let us stay with them until you are better."

It seems not even that could change Timon's mind as he just wanted to get rid of the casts that were placed on his body. Just then, there was a knock on the door and the door opened to reveal Hugo and Hooft with what appeared to be food for Timon and Pumbaa.

"Look guys," said Hugo. "I know you don't eat like us, but we have a little something that is just as good."

Hooft opened a dome to reveal a plate of steak and pork, which made Pumbaa uncomfortable since he was a pig himself, well, not exactly. But, Timon was eager to eat. He was starving and he had not eaten since boarding the ship. Not to mention that he had been out of his element for quite a long time.

"Hope you guys are hungry," said Hooft as Pumbaa eyeballed the steak and began to dig into it. This meant that Timon would be having the pork. Hooft picked it up and brought it over to the wounded Meerkat.

"Guess I'll have to feed ya," said Hooft, sitting down next to Timon. "You're not like your friend here."

Timon looked over at Pumbaa as he continued to munch down on the steak. Just then, Hooft cut the pork and placed a piece into Timon's mouth. It seems that being fed this food was very satisfying to Timon and it seemed that the food he was being served, even though it was not the food he and Pumbaa were used to in the jungle, was very satisfying to them. It wasn't bugs, but it was good enough.

"Slimy yet satisfying!" the two friends thought to themselves. Hugo and Hooft were pretty impressed with how they were eating while not knowing that they were the ones who cooked the food that they were eating and not the ships cooks.

"Guess someone likes our food," said Hugo to his friend.

"Yeah," replied Hooft. "Glad we placed our barbecue sauce on them."

However, Hugo and Hooft were concerned that Timon and Pumbaa would have the same reaction to their barbecue sauce as the others who had consumed their homemade barbecue sauce. But, surprisingly, Timon and Pumbaa were very much satisfied with what they were eating and they continued to enjoy it for the rest of the voyage.

Meanwhile, once Jane had managed to get some sleep, Tarzan and Archimedes came back and sat down next to her as she was now waking up. The memories of her imprisonment were still fresh in her mind and like a good friend, Jane's first concern was for her friends.

"I'm glad to see you have slept, Jane," said Archimedes, placing his hand on her forehead. "You needed it."

"Don't worry about me, daddy," she sighed. "I'm fine, but what about my friends?"

"Your friends are doing fine," replied Archimedes, taking his hand away from Jane's forehead. "The doctors say that all of you only suffered minor injuries. We should just be happy that we are going home now."

The thought of going back home was very relieving to Jane as she wanted to return to the surroundings that she had come to know and love. It wasn't like it was back in England, but it was home and nothing more.

"Home," sighed Jane to her husband and her father. "It's just what we all need right now."

Of course, as they were nearing the African coast, little did they realize that another boat was en route to the jungle. It was a foreign legion ship, but it was commanded by Queen La and her hyena army and now, she was eager to start her war with Tarzan and Jane…


	3. Home At Last Again

Part 1: A Curse On You All

Chapter 3

"Home At Last…Again"

After several days at sea, the British Warship carrying Tarzan, Jane and their friends had finally returned to the African coast. Jane was happy to be back on home soil, especially after what she and her friends had to endure during their imprisonment on Cape Doom. Staquait was dead and the French Foreign Legion was no more, but the scars were still going to be present, at least for a while or so. Everyone was happy to be home, especially Timon and Pumbaa who had never been out of their elements before.

"Gosh, Timon," remarked Pumbaa as he and Timon were helped off the ship by Hugo and Hooft. "Doesn't it feel great to be back home? We can have all the bugs we want now."

But, Timon didn't answer, for he was still grumbling over being in a cast. All he wanted was to be free of his bonds, but for now, having casts on him was the best way for him to be better of his injuries.

"On second thought," said Pumbaa sheepishly. "I think staying at Tarzan and Jane's might do you some good."

Walking down the gangplank, Jane, dressed in a yellow shirt and green skirt, took in a scent of the fresh warm air that circled around her body and she made her way onto the docks followed by Tarzan and her father. The breeze caressed through her hair and the strands blew through the air. Tarzan then crawled over to Jane and touched her hand as a sign of his support.

"Are you happy to be home, Jane?" asked Tarzan, who could see the pain that was still in Jane's eyes. "You don't look like you are happy to me."

Upon hearing this, Jane tried to hide her worried expressions that were on her face and tried to smile for her husband. She didn't want him to see her in this state and the thoughts of Bobby's death were still fresh in her mind.

"I am happy, Tarzan," she replied adjusting her bunned hair. "It's just that I can't get Bobby out of my mind. I can't help but wonder if I should have saved him."

"He would not want you to be sad, Jane," replied Tarzan. "All that matters is that you are home now in the jungle with me and those you love so dearly."

"I suppose you are right, Tarzan," remarked Jane as she looked up to see her friends walk down the gangplank followed by Dumont and his son, Antoine. Jane had to remember that she was not the only one to suffer the agony that she endured because after all, her friends were just as much a victim in all of this as she was. They were the ones who forcefully stripped of their clothes by the other guards at Cape Doom, while Jane was alone with Colonel Staquait.

"Jane, dear," said Greenley, who along with her friends, were dressed in their safari clothes and not the dresses they wore when they were captured. "We're sorry that we didn't get to spend the time that we wanted. The military wants us to return to England to testify against the Foreign Legion."

"But, I thought it had fallen," replied Jane. "Colonel Staquait and his officers, they're all dead, aren't they?"

However, Jane had forgotten that there was a lawful side to this and that in order for the French Foreign Legion to be permanently disbanded, the French Government would have to be persuaded in order to do so.

"They would want you to come along with us," said Eleanor. "But we understand that you belong here in the jungle. We will have our English picnic eventually."

This had to make Jane chuckle slightly for that she had to have a sense of humor when it came to what Eleanor had said. Hugging her friends goodbye, Jane then saw them and Henry, who was still suffering the side effects of his injuries in the attack on their picnic, board the warship again for the long journey back to England.

As soon as the ship was out of sight, Jane followed Tarzan and Archimedes back to the treehouse. Timon and Pumbaa also followed them with help from Terk and Tantor, who were now responsible for Timon and Pumbaa while Timon recovered from his injuries.

"I suppose you two have a good explanation for why you went after Jane and her friends," said Terk to Pumbaa. "Simba's going to have a cow when he finds out what you two have been up to."

"He's been worried about you," added Tantor, as he grasped Timon in his trunk. "He told us that he had a similar experience with King Mufasa many years ago."

This made Pumbaa feel slightly uncomfortable and Terk knew that what they had just said to the jungle duo was not really the best choice of words, because Pumbaa's anxiety had caused his stomach to feel funny and a loud noise came out of his butt.

"Now look what you did," gasped Timon after his friend had farted. "You made my friend blow gas."

"Sorry," replied Terk from above Tantor. "We're just telling you the truth about what King Simba had said."

This made Timon groan even more as they all neared the treehouse. Upon climbing into bed that night, Jane could not help but wonder whether she was a prime target for evil. After all, if Staquait had wanted her body as a trophy, then that meant Jane was in grave danger and that Tarzan would have to protect her at all costs.

"Tarzan, I cannot help but wonder," Jane said as she laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. "Do you think that men like Staquait could be after something about me that neither of us know about?"

"I don't see why," replied Tarzan. "What is it about you that men like Staquait would want?"

"Maybe its because I either wear nice dresses or its just because I am beautiful," suggested Jane. "But, I only wear them depending on the occasion. There has to be something else."

But, Tarzan didn't want Jane thinking about any of this. For as long as he knew it, Jane was well protected by him and his animal friends.

"You shouldn't think like that Jane," said Tarzan. "As long as I am here for you, then no one will ever hurt you. It's only when you are alone that you are the most vulnerable and that will never happen."

He then placed his hands on Jane's face and began to kiss her passionately. However, as they went to sleep that night, neither one of them knew of the dangers that would soon follow…


	4. Invitation to a Wazari Wedding

Part 1: A Curse On You All

Chapter 4

"Invitation to a Wazari Wedding"

Early the next morning, Tarzan awoke early to fetch fruit for breakfast and as he fetched for fruit, he could not help but think about what Jane had said to him the night before. Tarzan did remember that Jane was a delicate creature that was at times a target of evil men. But, she was not like any of the animals that he had sworn to protect. She was his wife and his mate, nothing more. But just as he finished gathering fruit, he heard a rustling in the bush and jumped back onto the ground , raising his spear at the source, who then revealed himself to be only Simba, who pounced on Tarzan growling. Upon seeing Tarzan, Simba dropped his guard and allowed Tarzan to get back on his feet.

"Tarzan," he cried, backing away from him. "I'm sorry; I thought you were one of the hyenas."

"It's all right," replied Tarzan, picking up the spear of fruit. "You have to do what you need to do if it means protecting those you love."

"That is true," added Simba. "As a matter of fact, Tarzan, I need to warn you about something concerning what is happening in Opar."

Tarzan then remembered the encounter he had with Shenzi, Banzai and Ed back at Opar and was eager to listen to what Simba had to say. After all, he was going to help Simba investigate what was happening at Opar until Colonel Staquait and the French Foreign Legion intervened.

"What is happening?" asked Tarzan eagerly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You must keep the gorillas safe at all times," explained Simba. "Apparently, there is a force so powerful that is even beyond my control. It is the same force that had transformed Scar's former hyenas into human hyenas."

Tarzan was unsure of who Scar was, but when he asked Simba who Scar was, Simba was quick to answer him.

"Who's Scar?" asked Tarzan, causing Simba to turn away slightly.

"Scar was my uncle," sighed Simba. "He killed my father and for many years, I blamed myself for his death and it wasn't until long ago did I learn the truth and killed him for it. The hyenas that attacked you and my friends were former servants under him."

Simba then remembered the name of the force that was taking control of Opar and he thought that Tarzan would know something about it.

"But, the force that is taking over the kingdom of Opar goes by the name of La," said Simba and this made Tarzan jerk slightly. It was only at that moment did Tarzan realize that La had escaped from her prison in the Wazari Village and was now on the loose again.

"It seems like you know her," remarked Simba.

"I do, Simba and she is not to be trusted," said Tarzan. "She was the Queen of Opar who wanted me as her king and would do everything necessary to remove Jane from my life."

"Who is Jane?" asked Simba, much like how Tarzan asked him about Scar.

"Jane is my mate," replied Tarzan. "She was the one who I had to rescue from an enemy of mine that was far away. Queen La despised my relationship with her and once possessed her to rebuild Opar. Now, she wants to finish what she started."

Just then, a loud noise was heard out in the distance and the king and lord of the jungle ran over to the source and saw a group of humanoid hyenas attacking a group of Wazari warriors. Jumping into action, Tarzan and Simba charged at the humanoid hyenas and although they tried to defend themselves, the humanoid hyenas were no match for the Lion and Ape Man and ran away in retreat. Tarzan then turned to the warriors and knelt down to check on them, however he recognized the face of the Wazari that he was kneeling beside.

"Basuli," gasped Tarzan. "Are you and your friends all right?"

"We are Tarzan," groaned Basuli as he and his fellow warriors rose to their feet. "All thanks to you and your lion friend here."

"This is Simba, king of the nearby pride lands," replied Tarzan showing Basuli and his warriors to Simba. "We know about the hyenas who had attacked you."

Basuli and his fellow warriors were not really surprised about the hyenas who had attacked them. Grabbing his spear from the ground, Basuli looked at Tarzan and Simba with keen interest at them, trying to make sense of the situation at hand.

"You know about them?" asked Basuli. "We need to know so I can tell my father."

"Those hyena men were hyenas that became humanoid hyenas because of Queen La," explained Simba. "They are not to be trusted at all and should be approached with extreme caution. Several of my lionesses were badly injured by them."

"What can we do to help, Tarzan?" asked Basuli, not wanting his home to be invaded by these creatures as much as Tarzan himself. But, Tarzan did not want his best human friend to be put in harm's way as he was feeling the effects of Jane's imprisonment in Cape Doom.

"You can help by returning to the village and telling Keewazi what is happening," said Tarzan, clutching his spear. "This jungle will no longer be safe as long as Queen La's spirit is alive."

"If you say so, Tarzan," answered Basuli. "Although, we have some news for you and Jane that we were on our way to tell you about."

Eager to what Basuli had news about, Tarzan and Simba listened in eagerly to what he had to say, although from Basuli's tone, it had nothing to do with what was happening.

"What do you want to tell us?" asked Tarzan.

"I am marrying my betrothed in three days," said Basuli happily. "You, Jane and your friends are invited to the wedding in our village."

This had to make Tarzan forget about what was happening for only just a moment and realize that he had to be happy for his childhood human friend who was about to be married.

"Jane and I would be honored to attend," said Tarzan, who then hugged his friend tightly. "Congratulations, Basuli!"

But, everyone still knew about the dangers that were still out there and Simba realized that he had to protect Tarzan and his friends at all costs.

"Tarzan," said Simba, trying to stay upbeat about the impending marriage of Tarzan's friend. "My Lionesses and I will patrol the area for any signs of trouble. You and your friends will not have your day ruined at all costs."

Even though what Simba said was true, he was only trying to keep Tarzan and his friends focused on this happy occasion. For the hyenas who had attacked Basuli and his fellow warriors were returning to Opar to give La ideas on how to start carrying out her plan of attack…


	5. Queen La's Lament

Part 1: A Curse On You All

Chapter 5

"Queen La's Lament"

As her former tribe prepared itself for the wedding of Basuli and his Betrothed, Queen La, a former Wazari in her own right, sat on her throne of Opar angry and bitter that she still did not possess a human body of her own. She wanted nothing more than to live the life of a human again and here she was now, a wanderless spirit in charge of humanoid hyenas instead of humanoid leopards. The hyenas who were under her command was once under the command of Scar, the uncle of Simba who was once the ruler of the Pride Lands after he murdered his brother, Mufasa. Now that they had no one to turn to at the Pride Lands, they were all indebted to serve La for as long as they lived. Of course, she still had to have the most loyal soldiers to carry out her bidding and no one served more than her loyal warriors, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

One day, the three hyenas were feasting on the carcass of a dead wildebeest, when La was once again brooding with a plan to get a human body and return Opar to its former glory. To do this, she needed to have the perfect host and the perfect mate.

"Man, that lousy Simba!" cried Banzai, as he continued to feast with his hyena comrades. "I won't be able to sit for a week!"

Banzai was still suffering effects from the fight he and his fellow hyenas had with Simba when he and his jungle friends trespassed into Opar. However, Ed found this to be quite amusing and could not stop laughing about it.

"It's not funny, Ed," snapped Banzai. But Ed continued to laugh and the more he laughed, the more annoyed he got. "Hey, shut up!"

Ed was now starting to laugh harder and the combination of Banzai's aggravation and Ed's unwanted hilarity had already put a damper on Shenzi's feast. The tipping point came when Banzai could not hold his frustration any longer and began to tackle Ed.

"Will you knock it off!" she shouted and the two hyenas stopped fighting.

"But he started it!" protested Banzai as Ed stopped laughing but still maintained his dopey smile that was plastered on his face. Although she and her fellow hyenas were no longer under Scar's rule, Shenzi came to understand that just because her friends were under a new commander, they were still the same hyenas that she had always come to know.

"Look at you guys," groaned Shenzi. "Even with Scar gone, we're still dangling at the bottom of the food chain. I thought coming to the jungle would give us the oppurtunities that we have long been seeking. With Scar gone, I thought we could make a name for ourselves and here we are, serving under a human who can allow herself to be run through."

Just then, the room became dark and La's spirit entered, her scepter clutched in her hands as she lowered herself towards her hyenas.

"I heard that," she snarled pointing her scepter at Shenzi. "Defy me again and you'll suffer the consequences."

"Yes, ma'am," whimpered Shenzi and she cowardly stepped back and knelt down before her new leader. La was no different than Scar, but a ruler and leader nonetheless.

"Have you looked at yourselves?" said La as she floated to her throne, staring down at the three hyenas. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

The hyenas didn't take this remark very well and as much as they wanted her gone, they still had to look up to a leader as being by themselves would not be possible. Pushing the carcass aside, they walked up to the ghost of La and crawled up to her throne.

"Not you, La," said Banzai. "I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal."

"How could you consider yourselves one of mine?" remarked La, sharply. "You only came to me because you were ousted out of the pride lands and since I did not have my leopard men to have as my protection, you were all the second best option for me."

Although La had just said that they were just the second best thing to her and the leopard men, it was close enough as she needed the hyenas for her conquest of a body and to restore Opar to its former glory.

"If you say so," remarked Shenzi. "I know that you want that human female for a body, but what are we supposed to do to get her…get Tarzan out of the picture?"

This brought a smile to La's face as she knew that those words were the words that she longed to hear and that undying loyalty to her plan was key.

"Precisely," she snickered and the geysers surrounding La's throne rose up with sickly green flames as La's magic reflecting her mood and intentions.

"Where have we heard this before?" asked Banzai, but Shenzi elbowed him as La rose from her throne and began to sing in an evil tone.

_I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as an elephant's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

La swatted a piece of the carcass from Ed's mouth and this made him pay attention to what La had to say.

_My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

Ed looked dopily at La as he clearly was not paying attention to what was happening around him. Nevertheless, La turned her attention towards the other two sane hyenas that were in her court. Her turn was so sudden that she sent Shenzi and Banzai onto the geysers. When they shot up, the two hyenas were sent flying into the air.

_But we're talking queens and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer_

To prove her point, La tiptoed in front of Shenzi who rose back on her feet and followed her new master like a stray and obedient dog.

"And where do we feature?" she asked, but La grabbed her by the throat and smiled at her as she drew her close.

"Just listen to teacher," she hissed and continued to sing throughout the throne room.

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be Prepared!_

As she sang, the force threw the three hyenas into a pile of bones and emerged with skulls and bones on their bodies.

"Yeah, be prepared," chuckled Banzai as they appeared from the bones. "We'll be prepared." But he then became confused with what La was talking about.

"For what?" he asked.

"For the fall of Tarzan!" she cried.

"Why, is he sick?" he asked again, but La grabbed his cheek and pulled him towards her.

"No, idiot," she said evilly. "We're going to kill him, using Jane's body."

"Great idea," remarked Shenzi. "Who needs Tarzan?"

This made the hyenas dance around stupidly not realizing La's true intentions.

"No Tarzan, No Tarzan, La, La, La!" they sang, but La soon silenced them.

"Idiots, there will be a new ruler!" roared La, silencing them yet again. This made the hyenas even more confused.

"But, didn't you say…?" asked Shenzi, but La interrupted her.

"I will be queen of not only Opar, but of all the jungle!" roared La, raising her scepter high into the air. "Stick with me, and you'll once again never go hungry again!"

This made the three hyenas cheer with excitement as La then looked down at her three lieutenants with evil expressions deep in her eyes.

"I'm giving you all a free hand as long as you and your friends trust in me!" she cried out as a swarm of other humanoid hyenas began to circle the throne room, singing as they marched like obedient soldiers, saluting La as they passed.

_It's great that we'll soon be connected._

_With a queen who'll be all-time adored._

But, La had to remind her troops that this was not all what they seemed to be thinking of, for she had other plans as well.

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

To prove her point, La made a slitting motion across her throat meaning that the hyenas were to take no prisoners at anyone who crossed their paths.

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

She then leapt down onto a lone humanoid hyena and stared evilly at her as the surrounding fires turned red underneath where they were standing.

_YOU WON'T GET A REWARD WITHOUT ME!_

So, the hyenas and their leader continued to become motivated in their plans for domination and the more excited they became, the more determined that they became to accomplish their goals.

"So prepare for the coup of the century," cried La as she addressed her hyena army. "Be prepared for the murkiest scam."

The more she spoke to the hyenas, the more they had become savage monsters and less like typical hyenas.

Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning," she continued. "Decades of denial is simply why I'll be queen undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am."

Now, the hyenas were becoming more and more dangerous and the more La gained their power and their trust, the more dangerous they became.

"Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared!" she roared to the humanoid hyena army, raising her scepter even higher. "Be prepared for the fall of Tarzan and the capture of Jane, his mate who will soon be my body and with it, I shall live again!"

So, the call was made and La would soon set forth the chain of motions that would once again change the lives of Tarzan and Jane forever…


	6. A Game of Hide and Seek

Part 1: A Curse On You All

Chapter 6

"A Game of Hide and Seek"

While La and her humanoid hyena army set forth their plans for power and domination, Tarzan raced back to the treehouse where he told Jane and Archimedes about Basuli's wedding to his betrothed in the Wazari village. It had been a very long time since Jane and Archimedes were wedding guests and the only wedding that they all could remember was Jane's own wedding to Tarzan. The Wazaris were welcoming to them for their wedding and now it seemed like Tarzan and Jane were to return the favor to the Wazaris, although they were unaware of the brooding plans that La was conjuring up.

"Oh, Tarzan, this is going to be absolutely splendid," gasped Jane, who was spinning around the treehouse with excitement. "I haven't been to a wedding since we left England when my cousin David married that wretch of a girl."

"What's a wretch?" Tarzan asked confusingly. This made Jane stop in her tracks for a word like that was considered improper in her culture.

"Tarzan," she gasped upon hearing that word. "Where are your manners? You know better than to say something like that."

"I don't," replied Tarzan sheepishly. "Because I have never heard of it."

Nevertheless, Jane, being the fussy Englishwoman that she was, began to fret over how to prepare for something like this. There was still a lot to be done as she still had to find a wedding gift, not to mention she had to find a dress to wear to the wedding.

"There's so much time and so little to do," she fretted to herself. "I need to find a wedding present and what does one wear to a Wazari wedding?"

Tarzan and Archimedes looked at each other with confused glances as they were now going to be subjected to what Englishwomen go crazy over. But while Archimedes was used to something like this, Tarzan was not very familiar to Jane's fussy habits. After all, they had not had anything major like this since their own wedding not too long ago.

"Jane," said Archimedes, trying to keep Tarzan from being more confused. "Why don't we go down to Dumont's and we will see what we can give the Wazaris?"

"Indeed," replied Jane. "Maybe I can look for a dress or two from Paris."

"You have enough," remarked Archimedes, not wanting his daughter to overstock the treehouse with women's clothes. As they left, he then turned to Tarzan since he was staying behind.

"We won't be long, Tarzan," he said as they went down to the boat. "Please make yourself at home while we are gone."

"I will," replied Tarzan, smiling as they left, but of course, he was king of the jungle after all and he had a duty to fulfill. So, he left the treehouse as Timon watched from another room. Although he was still in a body cast and was still lying on a small bed, he had started to improve on a day by day basis.

"Oy, at least I'm starting to get better," he thought to himself. "I can't stand it being in this so called 'cast.' Pumbaa's out gallivanting off to somewhere far away and here am I still unable to move. Oh, well, I hope he's finding some bugs with Terk and Tantor."

Meanwhile, Pumbaa was with Terk and Tantor playing a game of hide and seek. Tantor and Pumbaa were trying to find a decent spot to hide while Terk was doing the counting. Of course, being inhabitants of the jungle, none of them were good with counting and Terk was obviously no expection in any case of the word.

"75, 63, 29," she counted as Tantor was beginning to panic. Just then, he saw what appeared to be the perfect hiding place which was in a large bush.

"The perfect hiding place," he gasped as Pumbaa ran not too far behind. "She'll never find us in here, Pumbaa."

"Easy for you to say," gasped Pumbaa, running out of breath from all the running that he was doing. Pumbaa was first and foremost a pig and that running was not really his strong suit.

"52, 98, 100," finished Terk, turning her attention to finding her friends. "Ready or not, here I come."

So, Terk began to find her friends and of course, since Tantor was bigger than either her or Pumbaa, it was not that hard at all to find them in their hiding places. But, Tantor was not playing the game properly and Terk found his big rear behind while hiding in what he thought was the perfect hiding place.

"When's he going to learn to hide so I can do some seeking?" groaned Terk, upon seeing Tantor's rear end. "Oh, well, perhaps I can find where his other friend is."

So, Terk continued her hunt completely ignoring Tantor's obvious hiding place and faking the possible location fact that Tantor and Pumbaa were still hiding.

"Oh, Tantor, Pumbaa," she said, walking past Tantor. "Wherever you two are, I'm going to find you both."

Tantor chuckled quietly to himself as Pumbaa, who had managed to hide himself in the bushes quite clearly, was now beginning to feel quite uncomfortable in this matter.

"No, you're not," chuckled Tantor, but Pumbaa had other ideas.

"Uh, Tantor?" whispered Pumbaa. "I have something to say."

"What is it?" asked Tantor, completely oblivious to the fact that Pumbaa was about to pass another round of gas.

"I think I have to blow some steam," groaned Pumbaa and raising his tail, once again let out a loud noise that Terk knew was familiar, but ignored it because the gas was not as loud as the last time she heard it.

"You can run, but you can't hide," she said, peeking through a fallen log. Just then, she let out a hushed gasped when she saw three men armed with rifles walking her way.

"Hunters," gasped Terk, upon seeing the men walking towards her and the others. Dashing into the bushes, she jumped onto Pumbaa and flattened him to the ground while Tantor was still being oblivious to what was happening around him.

"You found me," he said happily, but Terk was not in the mood for being happy. "Does this mean that it's your turn to hide?"

But, Pumbaa could see as he got back to his feet that Terk was not in the mood for playing another round of hide and seek.

"I don't think Terk wants to play anymore," groaned Pumbaa.

"You're darn tooting that I don't want to play anymore," whimpered Terk. "We'd better both hide, come on!"

She grabbed Tantor's trunk and although Pumbaa almost got trampled by the large elephant, the three of them managed to run away as far as they could.

Meanwhile, Jane and Archimedes had returned from the trading post and managed to purchase a wedding present for Basuli and his new bride as well as Jane buying a purple parasol to go with the dress she wanted to wear to the wedding. Of course, Tarzan could see that Jane was still being giddy over the wedding.

"You seem to really be excited over this, Jane," said Tarzan as he looked at the gift for Basuli and his bride, which was a waffle iron. "Do you think they will like it?"

"I hope they do," replied Jane. "It's not there custom, but it's the best that Monsieur Dumont has on such short notice."

She then showed Tarzan the purple parasol that she had also bought with the other items. Tarzan could see that it was similar to the yellow parasol that Jane wore with her yellow dress and thought it was the same one.

"It looks just like your other one," said Tarzan upon inspecting it. "But, it's a different color."

"I know that it is a different color," she replied. "But I want it to go with my outfit for the wedding. I'm wearing the blue dress that I got from Monseiur Dumont when he first got here."

"I see," said Tarzan. Jane placed the parasol down on the table and then took the other items she had bought into their bedroom.

"Don't worry, Tarzan," whispered Archimedes. "Jane's the only one who wants to look her best. We are at a Wazari wedding. We'll just go as we are."

Just then, Tarzan heard the frantic trumpeting of Tantor and the others and ran out to the deck of the treehouse see what was happening.

"What's happening?" cried Tarzan down to the three frantic animals.

"Hunters," cried Terk. "There are lots of them."

"Yeah," added Tantor. "And they have big scary weapons."

"Show me," scowled Tarzan and he left Archimedes behind in the treehouse and followed the others to the source of the disturbance. Jane soon emerged from the bedroom and could see that Tarzan was running off into the distance.

"What's going on, daddy?" she asked. "What's all the hullabaloo about?"

Archimedes didn't answer his daughter's questions, but stared out into the jungle as Tarzan followed his friends to the source of the disturbance at hand.

Meanwhile, the hunters were walking around and from the way they were behaving, they seemed to not have hunting on their minds. In fact, they were showing it clearly in their language.

"Nobody told me that it was going to be this humid," said a hunter who was skinny and had a gray moustache and wiping away the sweat on his head.

"Or mosquitos that are the size of donkeys," said another hunter who was robust and had red hair and a moustache and slapped his hand on his arm. They were soon joined by a third hunter was much younger than the two other hunters and had dark blond hair.

Meanwhile, Tarzan was swinging as fast as he can towards the three hunters. He was already on the lookout for Queen La and the humanoid hyenas, but now he had another problem to take care of.

"There they are!" cried Terk and Tarzan swung towards the hunters, snatching the guns right out of their hands. He then turned towards the red haired hunter and crept over towards him like an angry gorilla.

"No hunting in my jungle," growled Tarzan and he tried to grab the gun away from the hunter. The hunter put up a fight, but then Tarzan managed to grab the gun at the last minute and brought it up to the trees. He tried to snap it in half, but then suddenly, the gun bent right back up and each time Tarzan tried to break it, the more it went back to the way it once was.

Just then, another robust man wearing a red beret came running towards Tarzan.

"What are you doing to my actors?" he cried and Tarzan being the ape man that he was grabbed hold of the branch that he was on and hung upside down.

"Actors?" asked Tarzan confusingly and stared at the four men with a look of confusion deep in his eyes.


	7. A Case of Fact or Fiction

Part 1: A Curse On You All

Chapter 7

"A Case of Fact or Fiction"

As Tarzan stared at the men who he thought were hunters, he was not really sure of who they were and of what business they had in the jungle to begin with. Just then, a small man came forward with a black and gray movie camera placed it down before Tarzan.

"You're not hunters?" asked Tarzan. The red haired man grabbed the bendable gun away from Tarzan and sneered crossly at him.

"Do you think that we would be carrying around these toys if they were weapons?" he said as Tarzan leapt down from the branch he was hanging upside down on. "We're actors, my scantily clad friend, not hunters as you claim us to be."

Tarzan looked up at the robust hunter in a confusing state. Once again, Tarzan was raised all his life in the jungle and still did not fully understand the ways of the human world. Still, the robust hunter tried his best to explain the situation to Tarzan.

"You know, actors?" he attempted to explain to Tarzan. "Thespians? Dramatics Personai?"

But, the younger and much taller hunter was more impatient than his co-star and walked over to him in impatience.

"Give it up, Dirk," he said, storming over to them. "The man's obviously a half-wit."

The tall hunter then turned his attention back to Tarzan and in a matter of impatience and frustration, tried to convince Tarzan that the best way for him to leave was to talk to him in his own language.

"Out of our way," he said in Tarzan's face in the most clear and possible voice that he could muster. "We're losing daylight."

Of course, the man in the red beret was much more understanding to Tarzan and tried to approach him almost like he was talking to Tarzan as a normal man would.

"Relax, Stanley," he said, dragging him away from Tarzan. "Don't you realize who this is? This is the real ape man!"

But, Stanley refused to believe what his director was saying and tried his best to brush off the comment in question. All he wanted to do was to get back to acting and call it a day.

"Oh, Tom," snickered Stanley. "That's just a legend."

The two men then saw Tarzan sniffing at the movie camera as the cameraman looked on in confusion at what Tarzan was doing. As soon as Tarzan stuck his eye into the camera's lens, Tom could see that there was a sense of inspiration deep within his creative mind that was about to burst wide open.

"Maybe not," he said to Stanley and walked over to Tarzan who was now inspecting the wooden dolly of the camera.

"What did you say your name was?" Tom asked, even though he never asked Tarzan to begin with.

"Tarzan," he replied and Tom stuck out his arm to shake Tarzan's hand, much to his still already confusion.

"Tarzan, I'm Tom Orland, director of this little movie called _Savage Man_. It's based on the legend of a man raised by gorillas in the wild African jungle, like, uh…"

"Like me," finished Tarzan, trying to identify himself with what Tom was trying to say to him. But, being the so called perfect actor that he was, Stanley walked over and boasted to Tarzan about who he really was and that was an actor and nothing more.

"No, like me," laughed Stanley. "I know that I don't look like a savage, but let me tell you that I am the star of the picture, Stanley O'Brien. You might have seen my last movie, right, _Stone Rhapsody_?"

But, yet once again, Tarzan had absolutely no idea what Stanley was talking about. He had never even heard of a movie to begin with and that the more Stanley boasted about it, the more confused he was becoming.

"No," replied Tarzan, trying to act polite about it. If Jane were here right now, then perhaps she would be proud of at least trying to make sense of the situation. Of course, Stanley's co-stars were eager to answer his question to Tarzan.

"Nobody saw his last movie," replied Dirk. "It tanked with audiences and Stanley lost another endorsement from a major studio."

Now, Tarzan was even more unsure about what was happening before him and the question of what a movie is was starting to overtake him.

"What's a movie?" he asked them and this made the men looked appalled and surprised at him. However, Tom could see this was divine inspiration and being the creative man that he was, he knew that it was his duty to educate Tarzan in the world of entertainment as much as possible.

"You've never seen a movie?" he gasped pushing Stanley and Dirk aside. But all Tarzan could do was nod that he had never seen a movie. "My stars, you are uncivilized."

He then thought of the perfect solution to help Tarzan understand what a movie was about. The only way to do that was to bring Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes to the trading post and show a movie to them in a private screening.

"My boy, you are in for a real treat!" he said excitedly as Terk, Tantor and Pumbaa were watching from their hiding spot as they were slightly overhearing with what was going on in front of them.

"Gee, must be something exciting going on," said Tantor. "And we thought they were hunters, eh, Terk?"

"Don't get your trunk in a twist," remarked Terk. "Remember what happened when Colonel Staquait was here and he kidnapped Jane and her friends? Never judge a book by its cover."

"They seem real nice," added Pumbaa, trying to counter Terk's criticism. "We'd better leave them alone with Tarzan, if we know what's good for them."

Terk was not sure, but she had a sense of fear deep in her system. Of course, the thought of the humanoid hyenas were still fresh in their minds and they couldn't be too careful of what was going on.

Later that night, Tarzan accompanied Jane and Archimedes to the trading post so they could see the movie that Tom was wanting to show them. In a sense, he was going to educate Tarzan into how a movie was made in a sense. When Jane and Archimedes heard about it, they were actually excited about it.

"I must say," said Archimedes as they walked into the trading post. "This is a perfect way to keep us occupied until the wedding. I haven't seen a movie since we left England, Janey."

"Indeed so, daddy," replied Jane. "Although, I do remember seeing that one little boy in that vaudeville performance. As I recall, his name was Charles Chaplin by the way."

They walked into a large room of the trading post and took their seats where Tom and Dumont were conversing before the movie was to be shown.

"Thanks for letting us turn your storeroom into a screening room, Mr. Dumont," said Tom. But, Dumont was very humbled for the company of a famous movie director and his cast and crew as his guests.

"Please, call me Renard," he replied. "I and my trading post are at your complete disposal while you are here."

"Great," replied Tom as Hugo and Hooft walked in with the disk containing the movie that he wanted to show Tarzan and his guests. He had a lantern in his hand and the disk in the other, causing great concern for him.

"Is this the right movie, Mr. Ormand?" asked Hugo, who put the disk far too close to the lantern's light. This made Tom grow concerned for his work.

"For goodness sake," he cried. "Put that lantern down. One spark on that disk and the film will go up like powdercake."

This made Hugo nervous and handed the disk over to Hooft, who thought the film disk was like food and the two ran around Tom like a couple of nuts.

"Here, you take it," said Hugo to Hooft, who began to chase him.

"No thanks, junior," cried Hooft. "I'm trying to cut down, if you are asking me."

But, Tom was having none of this tomfoolery that was happening around him and snatched the disk containing his film away from the two men.

"Just take it back to the projectionist," he ordered and Hugo and Hooft walked away, still feeling a sense of fear over what Tom had just said to them.

"Thank you so much for the invitation, Mr. Ormand," said Jane, clasping her hands together. "My father and I haven't seen a film since we've left England."

"Oh, you are going to love this one," cried Tom. "This was my last picture, _The Great Train Caper_. LIGHTS HENRY!"

The lights turned down and the projector was turned on and Tarzan looked around in confusion at what was happening around him and it was only when Jane tapped him on the shoulder did he see the screen come to life, accompanied by piano music. What Tarzan saw was a moving picture of a train heading right towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" cried Tarzan and thinking that it was real, Tarzan grew scared and grabbed Jane from her seat and onto a beam in the ceiling. This made Tom grow inspired once again as he stared at Tarzan with Jane in his arms.

"Incredible!" he gasped at Tarzan's quick thinking. But, Jane wanted to show Tarzan that what he was seeing was not real.

"Um, Tarzan, love," she said. "It's not a real train, see?"

To show Tarzan what she was talking about, Jane lowered her left leg down to the screen and wiggled her toes in front of it.

"It's like daddy's slide projectors, only that these pictures move," she explained.

"Indeed," added Archimedes. "It's too bad I don't have moving slides."

Tarzan was now beginning to understand the matter at hand and turned his attention back to Tom as he brought Jane back down onto the ground.

"I'm sorry I interrupted," he said. But Tom was having none of it, for he knew that this was divine inspiration that he was looking at.

"Balderdash!" he cried. "The director wants the audience to think that his movie is real."

He then got an idea that Tarzan should see a movie being filmed live and since he had a shooting to do tomorrow, this would be the perfect oppurtunity for him to do just that.

"In fact," he said. "How would like to come to the set tomorrow and see a real movie being filmed? Plus, tomorrow is the first scene with Naomi Madision, our leading lady."

Since the word "leading lady," came into his head, Tarzan thought that maybe Jane could come as well. As long as it was okay with the director of course.

"Can I bring Jane?" he asked.

"Oh, my," laughed Tom. "You really were raised by apes, weren't you?"

In a sense, Jane was allowed to come and as they returned to the treehouse that night, Jane was very excited to be attending a live filming since she had never experienced one before.

"I must say," replied Archimedes. "This is going to be such a splendid day tomorrow. We'll see a movie being filmed and then head to the Wazari village the next day."

"Perhaps maybe I could try out my new parasol tomorrow," added Jane. "Of course, I will have to find something to wear tomorrow. I need to look my best for the cast and crew."

As they walked back, Tarzan could see that the combination of this movie and the Wazari Wedding was making Jane feel happy again, especially after the events of Cape Doom.

But, little did they know that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were watching their every move and that La was going to have them carry out a little surprise for the cast, the crew and their guests tomorrow…


	8. Visiting the Film Set

Part 1: A Curse On You All

Chapter 8

"Visting the Film Set"

As Tarzan brought Jane and Archimedes home from the trading post that night, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were spending the entire time spying on them from deep in the bushes. For they were ordered to bring Queen La a human woman as a vessel for her to use. Returning to Opar, La anxiously waited for them to return and was eager to hear what they had to say about whether or not that they had spotted the target that La wanted. However, La was not aware that the humanoid hyenas were born with poor senses of direction and that she thought that they were doing what she asked them to do.

"Did you find that Jane?" she asked the hyenas when they returned that night.

"We did," replied Banzai. "But Tarzan was with her and we couldn't risk getting ourselves hurt again. So, we had to spy on them."

"So, you have," said La, stroking her chin. "Well, tomorrow my loyal warriors, as soon as you spot Jane Porter, capture her and bring her to me while Tarzan is pre occupied. Soon, I will be restored and you will all be rewarded."

The hyenas laughed at this and were eager to carry out the deed that La had bestowed upon them. However, they were not really sure about who they were looking for.

"Just one question, your highness," said Shenzi. "The guys and I were wondering, what is this Jane Porter we are looking for? Is it an animal of some sort? A wilderbeest?"

"Yeah," added Banzai. "We can cause a stampede like what we did to Mufasa."

The two hyenas then turned to Ed to hear his opinion on the matter. Of course, Ed was too dumb to come up with an idea.

"Ed?" they asked, but all he did was laugh. Nevertheless, La was not really patient with these three, despite the fact that they were the best of her humanoid hyena army.

"Fools," she bellowed, rising to her feet. "Jane is a human like me! I need a human body so find her and bring her here for the transition ceremony! I cannot begin the ceremony without her, understand?!"

The humanoid hyenas whimpered and ran off in search of their target as La watched with disgust at the behavior of her new warriors. She longed for her leopard men again, but they were gone for good and she had to settle for the B-Squad of warriors.

"Sometimes, I wish I had my leopard men again," she thought to herself. "But no matter, so I will have that Jane's body and soon, Tarzan will be mine and I will bring Opar back to its former glory, setting forth the chain of events that will give me full power and immortality."

The next morning, Tarzan and his wife and father-in-law woke up eager to get going to the film set where they would see Tom Orland's _Savage Man_ being filmed. While Tarzan and Archimedes were waiting for Jane to get herself ready, Tarzan crawled over to check on Timon who was starting to improve on his recovery.

"You seem to be recovering, Timon," said Tarzan, as he saw Timon starting to move his arms and legs again. "Soon, you'll be back in the jungle with Pumbaa again."

"Easy for you to say," replied Timon. "I've been stuck in this position for so long, I don't even know what I am going to do with myself."

"It will take time, Timon," said Archimedes, putting on his pith helmet. "But, I must say that you are on the homestretch to recovering."

Timon was eager to hear those words coming from Archimedes. He had been in this state long enough and wanted to get back to his old life with Pumbaa. Just then, the door to Tarzan and Jane's bedroom opening and Jane emerged wearing her favorite yellow dress, fully cleaned from being dirty at the events of Cape Doom and was now carrying her new purple parasol that she had bought from the Trading Post. Timon had never seen Jane looked so nice although he saw her looking like this when they were on Cape Doom.

"My, my," he thought to himself. "Humans sure do know how clean up nice. Unlike, Pumbaa that is."

"Shall we get going?" asked Jane politely and soon, she and the others left the treehouse and made their way down to the movie set which was in a gorge not too far from the trading post.

After a short walk, they all arrived and were directed to an area overlooking the gorge where Naomi Madision, the film's leading lady was to film her scene. Much like the night before, Tarzan was confused about where he was, but Jane was quick to make him understand.

"Where are we?" he asked. "This is a gorge."

"You'll see, love," whispered Jane. "Now, watch."

Grabbing his bull horn, Tom walked over and looked down at his leading lady being tied up to a stake at the bottom of the gorge.

"Now, Naomi," he called into the bull horn. "This is the scene where the evil poacher, Count Camocha, has tied you up and you are to be saved by a savage jungle man."

But, Naomi just wanted to get this over with and was very fresh about getting started right away. The tone in her voice was very telling of it.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," she said in her New York accent. "Savage Jungle Man, got it. Keep it on my good side, will you?"

Of course, Tom could not take his leading ladies demands any further and all he wanted to do was to get right down to the business at hand.

"Thank heavens movies have no sound," he said to himself, before turning around and looking at the scene.

"AND ACTION!" he bellowed sitting in his director's chair and the cameras started to roll. Just then, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had placed themselves in a small brush overlooking the gorge and as Naomi began to scream for help, they were wondering just exactly what they were looking for to give to La.

"Jeez," groaned Banzai. "Do you hear that scream coming from that human? It sounds awful! Let's get out of here!"

"No," ordered Shenzi. "We need to find the human body for La. When the moment is right, we make our move."

The more that Naomi screamed, the more irritating that it was starting to become for Banzai. But, one wrong move could blow their cover and ruin the mission that they were given. Just then, the sounds of an explosion were heard and the three hyenas saw what appeared to be a rockslide heading down towards the gorge. Thinking that Naomi was the person they were looking for, the hyenas thought that now was the time for action. But Tarzan, thinking that Naomi was in real danger, leapt into action and ran towards the gorge, with the intent on saving her.

"Tarzan!" cried Jane, trying to stop her husband from going into the gorge.

"What is he doing?" cried Tom, rising to his feet upon seeing what was happening before him.

"Uh, saving her," chuckled Jane sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. Running as fast as he could, Tarzan leapt onto rock after rock trying to save Naomi from certain death, or at least in his mind. As Tarzan ran faster and faster to Naomi, Tom was watching and could not believe what he was seeing before his very eyes. The speed that Tarzan was giving was amazing even for his talent.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed as Tarzan ran towards Naomi and freed her just as the rocks were coming towards her at a fast pace. However, Naomi knew that Tarzan was not meant to rescue her and demanded to know what was going on.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Saving you," replied Tarzan, as Naomi realized what was really happening to her.

"Oh, oh my," smiled Naomi as the rockslide stopped and Tarzan carried her to safety. However, this did not bode well for Stanley, who was on top of the cliff in a loincloth similar to Tarzan and stormed over to him as Naomi was laid down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Tarzan as he laid her on the ground.

"I am now," replied Naomi as Stanley leapt down from the cliff and stormed over, demanding to know what was going on. As far as he was concerned, he was supposed to save Naomi, not Tarzan.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he demanded. "I was supposed to save Naomi, you ruined the take, you idiot!"

But, Tarzan tried to defend his actions. For he didn't realize that the rocks were fake and not real, given the fact that he was once again, raised by apes and not familiar with the surroundings of making a movie.

"But, she would have been crushed by the rocks," protested Tarzan, but Stanley grabbed the fake rock and tossed it at Tarzan.

"They're not real, you imbecile," he said, throwing the light rock at Tarzan, who managed to grab it with one of his hands. Meanwhile, the three humanoid hyenas could see that now was the perfect time to strike and growling quietly, began to slowly emerge from the bushes.

"Not real?" asked Tarzan, still holding onto the rock.

"Not real as in fake, pretend," snapped Stanley as Jane came carefully down the gorge followed by Tom and the rest of the film crew. She walked over to her husband and placed her gloved hands on his chest.

"Remember," she said. "The events of the movie are all fictional."

Now, Tarzan was starting to get the message once again and tossed the rock back to Stanley. Now, Tarzan was beginning to feel embarrassed for his actions.

"So, she wasn't in any danger?" remarked Tarzan as he tossed the rock back to Stanley.

"No, she wasn't in danger," said Stanley. "Do us all a favor and leaving the acting to the professionals."

Suddenly, a loud scream and the sound of gunshots came from the top of the gorge and everyone looked up to see that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had begun their attack on the film set.

"What's that?" cried Tom.

"Trouble," growled Tarzan and looked up to see the three humanoid hyenas staring down at them, waiting for the moment to strike…


	9. Attacking the Film Set

Part 1: A Curse on You All

Chapter 9

"Attacking the Film Set"

"Listen, pal," said Stanley nervously as everyone looked up at the three humanoid hyenas who were staring down at them from atop the gorge. "What do you call those things? A nightmare?"

"Your worst nightmare!" roared Shenzi. "We've come for a human body to give to our master, Queen La and we're not leaving until we get one!"

"Yeah, so hand over that Jane creature right now!" added Banzai. Realizing that it was Jane they were after, Tarzan ran over to his wife and shielded her away from the sights of the three hyenas, but thinking that Naomi was Jane, the hyenas turned their attention over to Stanley and Naomi.

"Get her!" shouted Shenzi and the three hyenas jumped into the gorge as the people down below spread out as Tarzan jumped into action to fight the hyenas. Realizing that Jane was in mortal danger, Tarzan turned to face his wife.

"Get out of here now!" he ordered and heeding his call, Jane began to run from the gorge as Shenzi leapt onto Tarzan, tackling him to the ground. The other people on the film set, grabbed rifles and began to fire on the three humanoid hyenas.

While Shenzi was dealing with Tarzan, Banzai and Ed were now starting to take on Stanley, but unlike Tarzan, Stanley was not trained to deal with animals, let alone humanoid animals. Nevertheless, he tried his best to protect his co-star and leapt at the two hyenas, but he was no match for them and was pressed onto the ground as Ed saw Jane try to run up the gorge and began to chase her. Tarzan could see that his wife was in danger once again and threw Shenzi off of him to go after Jane. But, Shenzi grabbed Tarzan's ankle and the two were at it once again.

Meanwhile, Jane saw that Ed was coming towards her and the only weapon she would need to defend herself was her new parasol. Raising it like a sword, she bonked Ed on the head with it. But, the idiotic hyena merely laughed it off and Jane swung her parasol like a sword trying to keep Ed away from her.

"Back, you beast!" she cried. "I'm warning you!"

But instead of backing off, Ed reached out and grabbed the tip of Jane's parasol, trying to pull it away from her. Jane tried desperately to pull her parasol free of the grip of the idiotic hyena and was quickly losing the battle. With one last tug, Ed pulled the parasol forward and Jane fell to the ground as Ed tried to strike Jane, but she quickly rolled away and managed to kick Ed in the face with the heel of her boot. The loud cry of the stupid hyena allowed Shenzi to be momentarily distracted and allowed Tarzan to gain the upper hand and pushed her off of him as he got up and ran to Jane's side.

"Are you all right?" asked Tarzan as he tended to his wife. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't," said Jane, as the growls of Shenzi and Ed were heard directed at Tarzan and Jane. Once again, Tarzan leapt in front of Jane, trying to protect her and the two hyenas advanced towards them, their teeth flashing at the two jungle lovers. For a moment, it seemed that the hyenas were going to finish what they set out to do. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard and a large lion leapt down from the top of the cliff and pounced down on the hyenas.

"Simba!" cried Tarzan as he saw the large lion once again beat up the two hyenas. Meanwhile, Banzai, who had been dealing with Stanley saw Simba was attacking his friends and ran over to help them. But then suddenly, thinking that Naomi was the person that they were looking for to give to Queen La, ran over and snatched her away from Stanley's sight.

"I warned you what will happen when you mess with my friends," snarled Simba as he growled at Shenzi and Ed. Just then, the two hyenas saw that Banzai had gotten ahold of what they thought that they were looking for and decided to leave.

"Toodles," said Shenzi and the two hyenas dashed away from the gorge as fast as they could. Simba then quickly turned to Tarzan and Jane. Because Jane had never met Simba before, she initially cowered in fear of the enormous lion. She grabbed her ruined parasol and tried to defend herself, much to Simba's confusion.

"Jane," said Tarzan, trying to calm her down. "It's all right. Simba and I know each other."

"Oh, I see," said Jane, as she rose to her feet and dusted the dirt off of her yellow dress. "This is another friend of yours, I suppose?"

"My name is Simba, king of the nearby pride lands," replied Simba. "I mean you no harm."

"I see," said Jane, putting her long brown hair back into its bun. "Well, in that case, it was a pleasure for you to come and save us at the last minute. I suppose you know who those creatures were."

Neither Tarzan nor Simba could see that Jane understood the situation that was brooding at Opar and decided that she should know the truth.

"They were former soldiers of my uncle Scar," said Simba, regretfully. "Like all the hyenas, they were exiled from the pride lands after I overthrew my uncle, but now it seems that they have come here to the jungle to serve under a new leader."

Just then, they heard another scream. This time, it was coming from Stanley who was bruised and bloodied from his fight with Banzai. Tom and his film crew, who had managed to hide from the humanoid hyenas at the last minute, ran over to check on the leading man of the picture.

"Stanley, what is it?" cried Tom. "Are you hurt? We'll get you to a medic."

"No," he shouted. "Naomi's gone! Those monsters kidnapped her!"

A loud silence fell over the gorge as everyone knew that Naomi had been kidnapped and that they had to rescue her before La would take control of her body.

Of course, as they made it back to Opar, the humanoid hyenas would soon see that the human that they captured would not be the one that La would be looking for…


	10. You Got The Wrong Girl

Part 1: A Curse On You All

Chapter 10

"You Got the Wrong Girl"

Thinking that they had gotten their hands on Jane, the three humanoid hyenas carried Naomi through the Jungle like a sack of flour as fast as they could towards Opar. Although her life was in great danger, Naomi was fascinated that she was being captured by strange and powerful creatures that stood on two legs and talked like normal people. It was no different than any of her other movies, but still it was dangerous nonetheless. Soon, the hyenas arrived back at Opar with what they thought was the vessel that La needed to be reborn. But, of course, they screwed up again as La inspected the vessel and discovered that it was not the one she wanted.

"You idiots!" La roared as she looked down at Naomi. "This is not the vessel that I need to be reborn! I want Jane! Jane!"

"But, I thought you said that you wanted…" begged Shenzi, but La interrupted.

"Silence!" shouted La. "Release this pathetic human at once and get me the woman who is the mate of Tarzan."

Although she was to be a temporary prisoner, Naomi did not really take kindly to insults and was determined to show La that she was not a pathetic human. True, Naomi may have been born and raised in New York, but she was always taught to show respect for your hosts and when you are a host yourself and clearly, La was not being a good host.

"Excuse me, missy," said Naomi sassily. "I am not pathetic and you should learn to respect your guests. Didn't your mother teach you any manners or somethin'?

"Do you know who you are addressing to?" snapped La, pointing her scepter right at Naomi's throat. "I am La, Queen of Opar, and you will address me as such!"

"I don't care if you are the Queen of England," replied Naomi, given La a distasteful look. "By the way youse are acting, you shouldn't evil be called a queen, more of a spoiled brat, if you get my meaning."

La was beginning to grow impatient over the insults that Naomi was giving her and pointed her spear at the three hyenas, beckoning them to come over. The humanoid hyenas could no longer stand the psychological abuse that La was giving them and wanted to not come forward. However, knowing the harsh punishments that La gives, they had no choice but to comply with her commands.

"I am going to tell you once and I am not going to tell you again," she said sternly. "Get this pathetic human out of my sight or I will make you all suffer the consequences."

"Yes, your highness," said Banzai nervously. "Anything you say. Come on, guys."

They grabbed Naomi and even though she was being dragged out of the kingdom, Naomi had some final parting words for Queen La.

"If you ever decide to come to New York," shouted Naomi as she was being led out of the throne room. "I'll show you what it means to be a true leader and it is not shouting at your subjects all the time!"

La ignored the remark and watched her humanoid hyenas lead the woman that she did not need be lead out of the throne room. Realizing that she needed to have better subjects to get what she desired, she summoned another humanoid hyena who was much more respectable than her three primary hyenas.

"Kaj," La said as she looked down at him. "Where did you put the new recruits from Cape Doom?"

"They are down in the dungeons, your highness," he said, rising to his feet after bowing to her. "Shall I bring them to you?"

"Do so at once," she ordered and Kaj left to retrieve the prisoners from the dungeons. A little while later, Kaj returned with several French Foreign Legion officers in a chain gang. La looked on as the soldiers as Kaj and several other humanoid hyenas brought them in and lined them up for La's inspection. La floated off her throne and looked at each soldier carefully. Their uniforms were dirtied and ruined, but La didn't care. She was going to make foot soldiers out of these men, one way or another.

"I have an assignment for all of you," she said as La floated back to her throne. "Perhaps you remember a certain woman. A woman named Jane Porter, to be precise."

The soldiers murmured amongst themselves for a moment before La turned back to them and that they fell silent.

"We know who you are talking about," she a fat soldier. "Colonel Staquait was obsessed with her and would do just about anything to get his hands on her. "

"Indeed," said another soldier. "He wanted her as a trophy of sorts. To do this, he would have needed to kill that Tarzan character. Perhaps we could tell you where she is if you just let us live."

La was amazed by this and was eager to hear what her new recruits had to say. For she knew that the men she had before her were willing to do her bidding and if necessary die for her cause. La needed competent soldiers and it seemed that these were the soldiers to do her bidding.

"All of you would be willing to fight and die for the cause of Opar, is that it?" she asked eagerly. The captive soldiers responded to her question with various nods and La beckoned the humanoid hyena soldiers to release the French Foreign officers of their bonds.

"Very well, then," she said. "I will find a way where you will all capture Jane while Tarzan is preoccupied. You shall serve me well as I look upon you as the best of my warriors."

She then turned towards Kaj again and the humanoid hyena was summoned over to the right side of the Queen of Opar.

"Kaj," she said to her henchman. "It is time to press these soldiers into Oparian warriors."

"At once, your majesty," he said bowing to her. The soldiers then bowed down to La as well and were then led away to be stripped of their dirtied uniforms and into battle attire worthy of a Oparian warrior.

But, La was not done yet. She needed someone aside from her humanoid hyenas and her newly pressed Oparian warriors to help her carry out her dirty deed. For when she was once a Wazari, she was smitten with a certain warrior who remained in the village long after she was exiled.

"And now, Muviro," she said, smiling to herself. "The time has come for us to reunite once again."


	11. A Not So Sad Rescue

Part 1: A Curse on You All

Chapter 11

"A Not So Sad Rescue"

Following the orders of their disgruntled queen, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed carried Naomi through the gates of Opar and threw her to the ground like a sack of wheat. Being a young woman, Naomi did not take this very well and sneered and jeered at the three humanoid hyenas as they walked back through the gates.

"Thanks for nothin'!" she shouted as they left her alone. "I hope you rot in hell!"

But the hyenas simply ignored and went along their way back into the kingdom. For all they knew, La was angry at them for failing to correctly identify the woman that she so desired and that someone was Jane. Perhaps it was the fact that Jane was well dressed so well that made it impossible for them to correctly identify her. Nevertheless, they were all worried of the consequences that were about to be befallen on them.

"I don't understand," whined Banzai as they walked back into the throne room. "She told us to find a woman named Jane! But, I don't know a creature that goes by the name of 'Jane.' What is a 'Jane' by the way?"

"I don't know," replied Shenzi, while feasting over a dead wilderbeest later that day. "But it seems that her royal pain in the rear wants this 'Jane.' We need to get on her good side. Besides, we didn't leave the pride lands to once again be replaced by a group of hairless wonders."

"You're right," sighed Banzai. "But, man, I don't want to be like what you said."

Shenzi knew that Banzai was the most stable of the trio and didn't want him to become emotionally unstable. She was right of course; they didn't leave the pride lands for nothing. They had to find a way to prove to Queen La that they could do what they did under Scar and that was to be loyal warriors.

"And we are not going to be," she snickered, already coming up with an idea. "I have a way that will help us get on La's side and as long as you do what I say, we are going to regain our status once again."

So, the hyenas proceeded to plotting their move and instead of returning to the throne room, they went to another part of the kingdom where they began to make their plans. Meanwhile, Naomi walked as fast as she could from Opar now beginning to feel desperate to find her fellow actors and crew. She wanted to tell them of her ordeal and how she was treated horribly.

"Those ingrates," Naomi muttered as she stormed off. "If there is one place I will never come to ever again, its that dump!"

As she walked through the jungle, she could see the lights of what appeared to torches out in the distance and realizing that it was her fellow cast and crew, she raised her arm and attempted to flag them down. Naomi was looking forward to being reunited and upon calling them over, Tarzan, Jane and the others ran over to Naomi to console her, even though she looked like she didn't need consoling to begin with.

"Naomi," gasped Stanley as he hugged her tightly. "Those animals didn't hurt you, I hope?"

"They didn't," she replied, hugging Stanley tightly. "They were mean and rude! Not like you, Stanley!"

But, Tarzan and Jane knew exactly what was going on and were determined to ask Naomi what she saw inside Opar. Knowing the attitude that she had of her treatment, Naomi was quick to tell her story and the only ones who would really listen was Tarzan and Jane.

"Naomi," said Tarzan, crawling over to her. "What did you see inside Opar?"

"Opar? So, that's what it is," remarked Naomi crossily. "It's a nice place, but its inhabited by a pack of laughing hyenas who are ruled by a ghostly girl who calls herself a queen! Not the type of queen that I would ever meet."

"Did she try to hurt you in anyway?" asked Jane, placing a blue blanket over Naomi's shoulders.

"No, doll," replied Naomi. "She did mention of wanting a body of some sorts to be 'reborn' or something. She said she was looking for a particular woman named Jane, someone who those hideous creatures thought was me."

At that moment, Tarzan turned to Jane, full of worry. It seemed that La was out for Jane and that she was a prime target for her. The worry for his wife's safety filled Tarzan's mind with fear and that what La did to them last time was nothing compared to what she wanted this time.

"Tarzan," said Jane worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"No, I am not all right," he replied, fearing for Jane's safety. "I know that La's body may be gone, but her spirit still lives and as long as you are a target for her, then there is no way I am going to let you out of my sight."

Of course, Tom and the rest of his crew were baffled by this revelation. All they were was a group of people from the film industry out to shoot a movie and take in the wonders of the jungle. Nevertheless, Tom could not help but wonder what exactly was happening.

"But, Tarzan," asked Jane. "What about the wedding in the Wazari village? Do you think we should go after what had just happened today?"

"We will still go," answered Tarzan. "But, we should go with extreme caution. La is out there and we cannot let our guard down, not even for a second."

So, they all left and returned to the gorge to pick up the film equipment and then they all went down to the trading post where Naomi was looked over by a doctor for any signs of injuries. Of course, everything looked all right and the doctor gave the all clear for Naomi to be clear of any injuries.

"Queen La?" wondered Hugo as he and Hooft sat with Jane and Tarzan at a nearby table. "Not like any queen that we've ever met."

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Hooft. "We can go with you to knock her brains out. Trust me, I'm good with fighting and defending myself."

But, Tarzan did not allow his friends to put themselves in harm's way again. Given the circumstances, Tarzan was not going to play hero to Hugo and Hooft for the umpteenth time. He had already saved them twice from Colonel Staquait after all.

"No," he said. "I cannot allow myself to let you put yourselves in danger again. You are staying here where it is safe."

"They could help us, Tarzan," pleaded Jane. "I can defend myself just as much as you. Didn't you see what I did to Colonel Staquait when he nearly killed you?"

"Yeah," added Hugo. "Tackling a man while wearing a dress takes a lot of skill, especially for someone like you, Lady Jane."

"But this is different," replied Tarzan, standing his ground. "If at any sign that Queen La or the hyenas are spotted, you run to me or Simba as fast as you can. As a matter of fact, Simba and the lionesses are patrolling the jungle all night for any signs of trouble."

There was no more use for arguing. Tarzan had made his mind up and that extra protection was going to be put into place for the Wazari wedding the next day.

Of course, it was not to be…


	12. Recruiting an Old Flame

Part 1: A Curse on You All

Chapter 12

"Recruiting an Old Flame"

While Naomi was reunited with her cast and crew at the Trading Post, La floated around her kingdom wondering just what to do next now that the hyenas that she had taken under her wing had failed to perform one simple task that she had assigned them to. La knew what she wanted and that she needed someone who was familiar with Tarzan and Jane to help her get what she desired. After a moment of passing by her battalions of French Foreign soldiers and humanoid hyenas, she thought of someone who could help her achieve this goal.

"I've got it," she said to herself. "Muviro, my love. He could help me achieve my goal and after all, he is the one who despised Basuli, Keewazi's son. Perhaps, I could help him extract his revenge on Basuli and get me my body at the same time."

So, in the blink of an eye, La's ghost floated all the way to the Wazari village where she saw a large Wazari warrior wearing a green loincloth and brandishing a large spear. La could see that he had a look of hatred and anger deep in his face and this was exactly the man who she wanted for this mission; a man who wanted to be leader of the Wazaris and had his dreams dashed by the man with whom Keewazi wanted for himself.

"Psst," she whispered and thinking he was hearing an intruder, Muviro leapt into action. He pointed his spear out and thinking it was an intruder, began to cry out at the top of his lungs.

"Where are you?!" he shouted, carefully walking around. "Come out and show yourself! Wherever you are, you are an outsider and outsiders are not welcome!"

Just then, La's spirit emerged and Muviro was spellbound by what he was seeing before his eyes. Knowing that it was really the ghost of his former love, he placed his spear down and looked at her with a seductive glance.

"La?" he whispered, amazed by what he was seeing before him. "Is that you, my love?"

"It is me," replied La. "I am a wandering spirit now and I need your help in extracting a body for my rebirth."

Muviro was surprised by this odd requested and although he would do anything for La, this was a request that was very odd. The last time that he saw La was when that she was exiled from the tribe for attempting to help Muviro to overthrow Keewazi from his position as chief of the Wazaris. In the end, La was exiled and Muviro was severely punished by whipping.

"How can I help you?" he asked, totally oblivious to La's true intentions. "Ask me and I will do as you command and we will be together again if you claim a human body."

"Its not that simple, Muviro," replied La. "I need to extract my revenge on Tarzan by taking command of his mate's body."

Muviro could well remember Tarzan, especially from their days as youths. He despised Basuli's relationship with Tarzan and would do just about anything to break them apart forever.

"The village is preparing for the wedding of Basuli and his betrothed tomorrow," he explained. "In accordance with our customs, Basuli has to catch an eagle's feather and return it to the village before the sun sets. If he is to fail, then he cannot marry her. But if something were to happen, then he cannot marry Naoh, his betrothed. "

"I know you want to destroy Basuli's chances of marriage," said La, feeling sympathetic for her former lover. "But all I want is the mate of Tarzan for her body."

"I can see that," replied Muviro, realizing that Basuli would never chose him as a partner for his quest. "Basuli would never choose me as the one to accompany him on his quest. He will most likely choose that outsider, Tarzan."

"And that is where you come in, Muviro," added La. "I need you to keep Tarzan and Basuli occupied and that will give me and my soldiers the chance to attack the Wazari Village and capture Tarzan's mate without any interference."

It was now beginning to make sense for Muviro, the chance to once again work alongside the Wazari of his dreams and help her get what she wanted while at the same time, extract his own revenge on the tribe that had made his life completely miserable.

"I will do it," he said happily. "And together, we shall be unstoppable and be together forever."

"Not quite," said La. "You are merely the one to help me achieve my goal. I am going to choose Tarzan as my mate. But, I am sure to keep you in my life."

Muviro was slightly hurt by this and wanted to protest, but he couldn't. Little did he know that the rest of the Wazaris could not know about this and that if they did know, then it would be considered treason and Muviro would face a much worse punishment than whipping.

"However," said La, realizing she had to make one final important reminder. "The rest of the Wazaris must not know about this. If they find out then everything will be ruined. Do you understand?"

"I do," replied Muviro, obeying the commands of his love. "By the power imposed in the Gods, I shall help you complete your task that you have set out to do."

Smiling eagerly, La floated away and disappeared into the night as several Wazari soldiers came running towards Muviro because they had heard him screaming.

"What is it, Muviro?" said one of them, wanting to know what was going on. "What did you see out there?"

"It was nothing," replied Muviro, trying to pretend to not remember his conversation with La. "Just a wild animal of some sorts. Return to your posts at once."

Heeding their superior's command, the rest of the Wazari warriors returned to their posts as Muviro smiled sinisterly to himself knowing that he was going to get back at the tribe while at the same time, helping La be reborn again by having her live in a human body again and it was not just an ordinary human body, but Jane Porter's body…

END OF PART 1


	13. Arriving at the Village

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 13

"Arriving at the Village"

The day after Naomi was rescued from the clutches of Queen La, Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes and their animal friends made their way towards the Wazari village for the wedding of Basuli and his betrothed, Naoh. For Jane, weddings were very much an important part of her life as would be for any woman living in England. The last time that she was in the Wazari village was when she and Tarzan were married in both Jungle and Civilized customs. After getting out of bed, Jane dressed in her powder blue dress and dabbed her face with makeup before placing her long brown hair into her favorite elegant bun. She then wrapped her wedding present for Basuli and Naoh as Timon watched from nearby. He had managed to heal himself long enough to accompany them to the wedding. Yes, it seemed like everything was going along swimmingly.

"This is going to give us a wonderful opportunity to experience more Wazarian culture," said Archimedes as they walked from the treehouse to the village.

"Oh, sure, sure," said Tantor nervously, being his usual nervous self. "Assuming we get there before we become some Predator's feast."

Terk was not really in the mood for Tantor's nervous antics and was eager to put him right in his place. This of course was much to Timon and Pumbaa's annoyance.

"Save your crying for the ceremony, tough guy," groaned Terk. "I am not in the mood for pre wedding jitters."

"Timon," said Pumbaa, who was starting to feel like Tantor. "I think I have a little something in my eye. Could you hand me a hankie?"

"We aren't even there and you are already starting to turn on the waterworks?" moaned Timon at his friend's odd requests. "Some guys have no toughness."

At that point, Timon wanted to turn around and go back. But, he was going to have to put up with Pumbaa's antics and whatever happens from here on in, he was just going to have to deal with it. Meanwhile, Jane was fretting over the wedding gift that she held in her gloved hands.

"Oh, I do hope they like our wedding gift," she said to Tarzan.

"It's a nice gift," replied Tarzan, trying to stay positive. "They'll like it."

"Perhaps it's a bit much," she said nervously. "Do you think it is not enough? I mean, do the Wazaris even give Wedding gifts?"

But, Tarzan didn't want his wife to go crazy, especially on a day like today. This was really her day to enjoy and he wanted her to do just that.

"Jane," he said calmly. "They'll like it."

"It's not that simple, Tarzan," protested Jane. "Every culture has its own customs and if we don't honor Wazari traditions, we'd risk offending the entire tribe. We could ruin the wedding!"

But just then, Tantor was nervously looking around for any sign of trouble and was so distracted that he had stepped on a downed tree branch and jumped high into the air, landing on top of Terk and Timon. This made the others stop and stare at him for a second as Pumbaa tried to get Timon out of Tantor's grip.

"Hang on, Timon," struggled Pumbaa as he tried to get him out. "I'll save you."

"And I just got off the injury list," said Timon sarcastically as Pumbaa managed to pull him out. Terk struggled for a moment and managed to clear herself from being completely squashed by elephant.

"This is one tradition I could definitely do without," she groaned, tapping her fingers on the ground. Now, Tantor could not help but feel a sense of embarrassment for himself and his friends.

"Oops, sorry," he said, getting up and allowing his friend to get to her feet. "It won't happen again."

But, even though Tarzan was looking forward to this day, he could not help but feel for Tantor. The recent events with La and her humanoid hyenas had spread a sense of fear throughout the jungle. They had all faced La and her powers before, but this was something completely different. La's spirit was alive and well and was considered to being extremely dangerous.

Nevertheless, the rest of the trek to the Wazari village was mostly uneventful. When the group eventually arrived at the village, they were amazed at how nice the village looked, especially on a day like this. At the same time, Muviro could see his targets arrive and knowing that La was counting on him, decided to hide his true intentions and play along with the idea of being a Wazari and at least try to support the tribe on a day like this.

"How absolutely lovely!" gasped Jane. "I've never seen the village this nice since our wedding, Tarzan."

Just then, Muviro grabbed his spear and blocked them from going any further. As he stopped them, he kept his eye right on Jane, knowing that La wanted her body to be reborn in.

"Halt!" he barked at them. "This is a Wazari celebration! Outsiders are not welcome!"

But, Basuli was getting ready in a nearby tent and heard Muviro snap at the people he wanted on his big day. Although they were outsiders, Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes were important to him and not to mention that they allowed Jane and Tarzan to be married in their village.

"Muviro!" he cried, running over to the situation and causing Muviro to lose his attention on his prime targets. "These are my friends! They were invited."

With a griming sneer, Muviro turned away from them and returned to his duties. Basuli was happy to see his friends and felt that he had gone too far in keeping them away.

"I'm sorry about Muviro," apologized Basuli, slightly ashamed of Muviro for his actions. "He's very cautious."

But, Tarzan chose to focus on his friends big day and was eager to extend his congratulations to him. It was just as Basuli did when he witnessed Tarzan and Jane being married in the village.

"Congratulations, Basuli," smiled Tarzan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're finally getting married like me."

"It's good to see you," he replied, as he touched Jane's hand and admired her beauty. "You look beautiful, Jane."

"Thank you, Basuli," replied Jane upon hearing the compliment. "I hope we're not late."

Unfortunately, this made Basuli feel nervous and begin to get the pre wedding jitters. Jane could understand his anxiety because both she and Tarzan felt the same way when they were married.

"Late?" he cried. "Oh, no, I cannot be late."

"You're not late, Basuli," she said, touching him on the chest. "Just a little nervous."

After a brief moment, Basuli let out a deep sigh and finally surrendered to his feelings about his wedding day.

"It's true," he chuckled. "I've never felt this way before."

"It's perfectly normal," replied Jane. "Everyone gets nervous before their wedding day."

"Remember how I felt when Jane and I married here?" added Tarzan. "Being married is nothing to be afraid of."

However, having spent his entire life in the Wazari tribe, Basuli learned the hard truth on the customs that were in his tribe. For what Tarzan and his family didn't know was a Wazari wedding was much different than the wedding Tarzan and Jane were a part of.

"_Being _married does not worry me," confessed Basuli. "_Getting_ married is the problem."

"Why?" wondered Jane. "What is a Wazari wedding ceremony like?"

"You will see," groaned Basuli, as the tribe started to assemble in the ceremony area. Basuli knew that this was the moment that his life would change forever and little did they realize was that just outside the village, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were hiding in the bushes along with several of their comrades waiting for the moment to launch their attack and capture Jane for La's rebirth…


	14. Basuli's Wedding Task

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 14

"Basuli's Wedding Task"

As the Wazari tribe and Tarzan and his family assembled in the ceremony area, no one could see that what was going to happen would change everyone's lives forever. In fact, even before the wedding started, Tantor was once again starting to feel the effects of a wedding take over his emotions.

"Oh, boy," he said, feeling the tears starting to form in his eyes. "Here I go, the waterworks are starting to come on."

"The wedding hasn't even started yet, you fool," whispered Terk and at that moment Pumbaa began to feel the waterworks as well. "Not you too, Pumbaa."

"I can't help it, Terk," he replied. "I'm just emotional, that's all."

Nevertheless, the ceremony began with Basuli's father, Chief Keewazi, lighting the ceremonial cauldron and emerging from a hut was Basuli's betrothed, Naoh, clad in a white ceremonial dress. It was not elaborate like the one Jane wore for her own wedding, but Naoh was stunning nonetheless.

"Oh, look, daddy," Jane gasped as Naoh stepped forward. "She's so beautiful."

"Basuli's a lucky man," added Archimedes, as Naoh stepped forward to join her husband-to-be in front of his father. As he watched them join together, Muviro could not help but a feel a sense of anger rushing through his mind. He was the one who should be Chief with La at his side. To him, it was only a matter of time before he would extract his revenge on Basuli and help La regain her bodily form.

"My friends," began Keewazi. "When they were just babies, my son Basuli and Naoh were promised to each other for marriage. Now, the time has come to bind them together, If and only if, Basuli proves that he is man enough to take a wife."

Tarzan and Jane were stunned at what Keewazi had said. To Jane, this was the custom portion that she was trying to explain to Tarzan about. Being someone raised in a civilized world, Jane had the opportunity to learn about customs of people of all nations and creeds.

"So, in accordance with Wazari custom," continued Keewazi. "Basuli must face a challenge."

"Oh, my goodness," gasped Jane loudly, which resulted in the entire tribe to stare directly at her and it wasn't for the dress that she was wearing, but the fact that she interrupted the chief of a native tribe.

"Um, sorry, excuse me," she giggled embarrassingly. "Um, proceed."

So, Keewazi ignored the interruption caused by Jane and continued his speech to his son. As his father stared at him, Basuli grew nervous over the fact that he was now going to be challenged according to his own custom.

"Basuli," he began again, pointing to a mountaintop out in the northwestern part of the jungle. "You are not just any young man, you will one day be chief. Therefore, you must be challenged accordingly. Journey to Mount Tumbai, take a feather from the eagle that nests there and return to the village before the setting of the sun. If you fail, then it is a sign that you are not worthy to marry Naoh, your betrothed. You may choose one person, to accompany you on your quest."

Tarzan could see that it was the same mountain that was near the pride lands. If Basuli were to go there, then he was certain to run into the humanoid hyenas. However, Basuli had already made up his mind on who he wanted to accompany him on his quest.

"I choose Tarzan," he said, much to Muviro's annoyance. But, he had to play along, knowing that he had to help La achieve what she needed to be reborn.

"It should not be allowed," he cried, rising to his feet and pretending to focus on the wedding. "He is an outsider."

Keewazi consulted with his fellow elders on the matter and they all came to an agreement on whether or not Tarzan could accompany Basuli on his quest. After a moment, they came forward and faced the crowd of Wazaris.

"It is acceptable," said Basuli, who then turned his attention to Tarzan. "Tarzan, will you go?"

"I will," said Tarzan, accepting the challenge that has been presented to him. Basuli then turned to his rival and tried to comfort him.

"Please, do not be offended," said Basuli, but Muviro merely looked away in disgust. "It was my choice."

Nevertheless, Muviro could not help but smile to himself for a moment. With Tarzan out of the way, La's recruits could attack the village and capture Jane with ease. In fact, at that moment, the three humanoid hyenas were watching from a close distance and were in ear sight of the ceremony.

"Something fishy is going on here," said Banzai, as he listened in. "That human must be very eager to get rid of Tarzan."

"Not unless of course if he is helping us," added Shenzi. "Ed?"

All that Ed could do was laugh to himself over the thought of getting close to Jane again. He nearly had her at the gorge and could get his paws on her again. Shenzi of course, knew that Ed was not going to give a good response and rolled her eyes.

"I guess that's a yes, he is intending to help us," muttered Shenzi. "But, we wait until the time is right."

"Aw, come on," whined Banzai. "Can't I eat just the little ones?"

"No," snapped Shenzi, staring at Banzai directly in the face. "We are here for the one named Jane and nothing more, clear?"

"Crystal," whimpered Banzai, lowering himself as his fellow hyena stared him down.

Meanwhile, Tarzan and Basuli were accompanied by Jane and Naoh to the entrance of the village. Both men could see their female mates were sad to see them go, but this was something that had to be done.

"Don't worry," said Tarzan as he hugged Jane tightly. "I'll be back soon."

"Oh, I'll worry anyhow," sighed Jane, releasing her grip on Tarzan. "But, I'm more concerned about Basuli and Naoh. Doesn't this quest seem a bit unfair?"

"But it's their custom," replied Tarzan. "And didn't you say we must respect it?"

Now, it seemed that Jane was getting a taste of her own medicine as the words she said about honoring customs were starting to echo through her minds.

"I did indeed," chuckled Jane, smiling slightly. "Thank you for reminding me. Good luck, my love."

As she gave her husband one last hug, Basuli and Naoh were having their own goodbyes as well. Even though Naoh had faith in her betrothed, Basuli could see the pain that was deep in her eyes.

"I have every confidence that you will return by sunset with the feather," she said to Basuli.

"I will do my best," he replied and soon he and his best friend headed into the jungles for Basuli to complete his quest. As soon as they left, Naoh turned away and began to cry to herself as Jane looked slightly confused and torn between the situation that she found herself in.

But, little did she realize that at that moment, Muviro had disappeared from the village and was nowhere to be found. However, he was spotted by the three hyenas and soon turned his attention to them.

"Bide my time," he ordered. "Capture the white woman named Jane and return to Opar. I shall keep Tarzan and my archenemy busy."

So, Muviro, aided by several other humanoid hyenas who were in hiding headed after Tarzan and Basuli as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were soon joined other humanoid hyenas and ex-French Foreign Legion soldiers waiting for the moment to strike on the Wazari village and capture Jane once and for all...


	15. Hungry, Hungry, Hippos

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 15

"Hungry, Hungry, Hippos"

So, Tarzan and Basuli began their quest to obtain an eagle's feather for Basuli's wedding. As they ran farther and farther from the village, Basuli could only think of his bride and the emotions that were going through her mind over this quest. It was Wazari tradition and there was nothing he could do to change it, even if it meant begging with his father to make an exception. Nevertheless, Basuli was convinced on one factor: he would one day be chief and that being tested would prove him to be ready for something like this. At the same time, Tarzan's mind was racing as well. For he knew that Jane was going to be alone in the Wazari village for a while and that meant she would be unprotected along with the others. However, Tarzan had faith in the Wazaris and knew that she was in good hands. Nevertheless, Jane had been in mortal danger before at the hands of Colonel Staquait, so Tarzan had every right to be worried.

Following a round of running, swinging through the trees and jumping through a hollow log, Tarzan and Basuli came to a raging river with stones in the center. It seemed for a moment that it would be impossible, but these two lifelong friends were born and raised in the jungle and thus obtained the skills necessary to survive.

"The current is strong," said Tarzan as he observed the flow of the river. He thought that they should swim, but it would be much too dangerous to do so. However, Basuli had spotted a safe portion of the river that he thought would be perfect for them.

"There's a place to cross," said Basuli, who then pointed towards a shallow portion of the river that also had stones. "There!"

So, they jumped onto the rocks one by one and for a moment it seemed like they were going to cross with no problem. But then suddenly, a large tree was floating towards them and was headed straight for Basuli. This made Basuli freeze in fear that this was going to be the end of it all.

"Basuli!" cried Tarzan and Basuli tried to get out of the way by jumping out of the tree's path and for a moment it seemed like he was going to do just that. However, one of the branches hit Basuli in the leg and sent him into the river and over a small waterfall.

"Basuli, hang on!" called Tarzan and he dove into the river to swim after his friend. After a moment, Tarzan managed to grab Basuli and save him from drowning, but not before the two friends headed down a series of waterfalls, continuously being pulled by the strong current of water. Once the two friends were safe from the fierce current, Tarzan went over to the tree and inspected the bottom portion of it. Looking at it closely, he could see that the tree was chopped down.

"This tree didn't fall on its own," he said upon inspecting it closely. "It was chopped down."

But Basuli had no time to inspect the tree that nearly killed him and Tarzan, because he saw something far more menacing out in the distance.

"Tarzan, watch out!" he shouted and the two men saw what appeared to be a herd of hippos heading into the waters and coming straight towards them. Just as the two men had tried to escape, another herd of hippos was coming straight at them on the other side.

Completely surrounded, the two men braced themselves for the onslaught of the hippos and waiting for the right moment, managed to jump off of the tree and began to jump on the hippos like they were stepping stones. Tarzan managed to cross first with Basuli not too far behind as the hippos that they weren't jumping on tried to bite and snap at them. Nevertheless, the two jungle men got away from the blood thirsty hippos and grabbed some vines swinging into the jungles.

Unbeknownst to them however, watching from a distant and secluded part of the jungle was Muviro, who had disappeared from the village and was holding what appeared to be an axe in his hand. But, he was not alone however, as several humanoid hyenas and French foreign legion soldiers were with him.

"Damn it!" he cried in frustration. "They got away!"

"It was only a chance to distract them," said Kaj, the humanoid hyena. "We will have better luck the next time around, Muviro! Her highness only wants us to prevent them from returning to the Wazari village before the setting of the sun."

But, Muviro of course, had much more ambitious plans on his mind and it was not just getting Jane for his former love.

"You don't know what is really at stake, my friend!" snapped Muviro, storming away from the edge of the river. "My reputation and respect is at stake here! Basuli must pay for everything he had done to me!"

Kaj just stood there in confusion and he and the others followed Basuli like good obedient soldiers. In his mind, all he knew was that he was only here to follow the orders of his queen and nothing more. But, he understood his sub-commander's pain and thought of a way to make him all better.

"I understand your frustration, Muviro!" said Kaj, trying to catch up with him. "But, we are here to follow the orders of our queen and nothing more. Mount Tumbai is near our former home, the Shadow Lands. Perhaps we could come up with a way to finish them off once and for all so that they will never return!"

Muviro stood there for a moment and realized that the shadow lands would be the perfect setting for the defeat of his rival once and for all. Nevertheless, Kaj was right; he did have a duty to fulfill for his former lover, the Queen of Opar.

"There may be a way," snickered Muviro, the idea coming into his mind. "But I want to try one more obstacle for good measure."

So, Muviro and the others set out to carry out the activity in question as Tarzan and Basuli continued their quest towards Mount Tumbai…


	16. Pressured By Traditions

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 16

"Pressured By Traditions"

By the time that Tarzan and Basuli had managed to escape the clutches of the hippos caused by Muviro and his comrades, it had already been over several hours since they had left the Wazari village and Jane was starting to worry for their safe return. In the short time that she had married Tarzan, Jane had realized that Tarzan was known for danger and this task that he was helping his childhood friend carry out was just like any other adventure that he was taking part in. Nevertheless however, the clock was ticking and Jane knew it.

"I do hope they get back in time," Jane said to herself softly as she stared out to the entrance of the village.

"Yes, of course," added Archimedes as he and their animal friends were feasting on a table of gathered fruits. "Fascinating custom, isn't it? A race against the clock where the stakes couldn't be higher."

"Yeah, I couldn't do well under that kind of pressure," said Tantor. But, Terk said otherwise on that remark made by her elephant friend.

"No offense, pal," she said, as she ate a kumquat. "But, you don't do well under any kind of pressure."

However, Timon and Pumbaa thought of all of this as kind of laughable. Being that they were always living in their own secure environment, they had much more to worry about like eating and gathering bugs for their diets.

"Pressure, Schmessure," laughed Timon. "When we had weddings, it didn't involve racing against the clock to obtain feathers from eagles. Why, if I was taking part in something like this, I would say no."

"If pressure was something that came up in my mind," added Pumbaa. "My stomach wouldn't take it in all that well. In fact…"

Realizing that his pal was about to pass gas, Timon raced over and placed his small body against Pumbaa's large behind. A loud flat noise was heard and Pumbaa sighed heavily after passing the gas out of his system.

"Ah, that felt so good," he laughed to himself as Timon sighed heavily.

"Irritable Bowel Syndrome," sighed Timon in annoyance. "Go figure, ugh!"

Just then, Jane saw Naoh walking around looking very nervous knowing that the stakes for her big day were as higher as anything that she could imagine. Knowing the pressures that she was under, Jane thought it would be best to talk to her and at least get her mind off of the situation.

"Excuse me," she said to Archimedes politely and picking up the skirt of her blue dress, Jane ran down the steps towards Naoh and placed her hands in Naoh's hands.

"Forgive me for intruding Naoh," said Jane politely. "But, how are you holding up, my love?"

But, Naoh could see that Jane was trying to find out the truth and she didn't want her to see the real pressure that she was under, so Naoh tried to put on a brave face for Jane.

"I have every faith that Basuli will get the feather," she said to Jane, trying to stay at least positive. But, having studied cultures in England, Jane understood the circumstances that came with something like this.

"Yes, traditions are extremely important," said Jane, trying to sympathize with Naoh. "Even if they do seem a bit unfair."

"Were you and Tarzan promised to be together by your own families?" asked Naoh, innocently despite the fact that unlike Jane, she never understood the culture of the outside world.

"Oh, no, no, that's not our custom," replied Jane. "I was a proper young lady from a good English family and our custom for me was to marry a very proper English man."

Realizing that Naoh needed to know her full story, Jane once again lifted the light blue skirt of her powder blue dress, sat down on a rock and began to tell Naoh the story of how she married Tarzan. But, not before letting out a small chuckle over her idea of marrying Tarzan.

"The very idea, of Jane Elizabeth Victoria Porter, socializing with a wild man," she giggled and then after a moment, sighed to herself and began to think of when she initially left to return to England with Archimedes.

"But when I got on the boat to go back to England," she sighed happily. "I finally realized what I wanted to do and that was to spend the rest of my life with Tarzan."

Suddenly, she felt a fire rise up inside of her and began to show it in what she said next. Naoh was very bewildered by this behavior from someone who had only been living in the jungle for a short period of time.

"So, I jumped back into the ocean," she cried, leaping to her feet. "And I swam back to him and I didn't care a wit over what anybody says."

"So, you defied the traditions of your tribe?" gasped Naoh, surprised at Jane's story.

"Yes, I suppose I did," replied Jane sheepishly. "But, Tarzan is worth it."

Naoh was silent for a moment and knew deep down that what Jane said was true: tradition weren't meant to determine marriages and she was now determined to tell Keewazi the truth, even if it meant risking her marriage to Basuli.

"So is Basuli," Naoh replied defiantly and stormed off to talk to Keewazi over what she was thinking in her mind. "Why should I give him up?"

Knowing that she may have had caused a rift in the Wazari tribe, Jane chuckled nervously and knew that she had to stop Naoh from doing something that would be extremely risky to her impending marriage to the man she was chosen to be with for the rest of her life.

"Now, now," said Jane nervously. "No reason to be running off like this halfcocked, please come back."

So, Jane hiked up her dress once again and proceeded to chase after Naoh, knowing that something was going to spiral out of control between Naoh and Keewazi. Meanwhile, Ed was starting to grow restless and the other hyenas had to hold him back.

"What is wrong with you, Ed?" groaned Shenzi, as she and Banzai tried to hold him back. "Now, is not the time yet."

"Yeah, do as your told, man," added Banzai, who then managed to pull him away with Shenzi. "Sheesh! Some hyenas!"

After a moment, they all calmed down and at that moment, thought it would be best to at least get into position.

"I think its time to get into position," suggested Shenzi. "We move, but we still wait until the moment is right. We need her to be alone."

So, the humanoid hyenas moved into position and their comrades were not too far behind and moved along with them waiting for the moment to obtain the one ingredient to be used for La's rebirth: Jane Porter herself…


	17. Charge of the Rhino Brigade

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 17

"Charge of the Rhino Brigade"

As Naoh left to give Keewazi a piece of her mind over the sacred traditions of the Wazari tribe, Tarzan and Basuli were continuing their quest to retrieve the Eagle's feather from Mount Tumbai. The two friends had already dealt with a mysteriously cut down tree and a heard of hungry hippos, so they thought whatever could be coming their way next. But it seemed that time was starting to become the essence for Basuli, who was now starting to grow frustrated with his task.

"This could not be going any worse," he said in anger and frustration as they walked through another path towards the Mountain. But, Tarzan tried to stay positive and thought that Basuli could do the same.

"It could only get better," replied Tarzan, trying to calm his friend down. However, the sounds of the jungle were broken yet again as a loud rumbling sound was heard coming towards them. It appeared that things were not going to get better.

"That doesn't sound better," remarked Basuli as a heard of charging rhinos came towards them straight out of a band of bushes.

"Run, Tarzan!" shouted Basuli and he and Tarzan ran for their lives as fast as their feet could carry them.

At that moment, Tarzan saw a vine and grabbed it, swinging over to another tree while Basuli climbed onto the base of another tree, which then began to buckle as the rhinos continued to charge faster and faster. Knowing that his friend was in mortal danger, Tarzan grabbed another vine and swung over the stampeding rhinos. But, instead of swinging towards Basuli, Tarzan instead landed on the back of a rhino and rode in the herd.

"Perhaps this is my only chance," thought Basuli as he watched Tarzan ride. "One wrong move and I lose everything I had lived my life for."

Taking a leap of faith, Basuli jumped onto one of the rhinos and as soon as Tarzan rode near him, they jumped off the rhinos and landed on their feet as they watched the rhinos race off into the distance. After yet another brush with death, Tarzan and Basuli were starting to realize that someone or something was trying to sabotage their quest.

"As fate would have it," moaned Basuli, shrugging his shoulders in dismay. "This is not my day."

But, Tarzan saw otherwise.

"It isn't fate," he said. "I want to see where that stampede began."

So, acting on the advice of his friend, Basuli followed Tarzan to the site of where the stampede began. What they saw was surprising to them as they saw a human footprint, followed by a series of animal footprints. Now, it was starting to become clear to them that someone and a series of creatures were trying to sabotage Tarzan and Basuli's quest.

"Those rhinos were not the only ones on this mountain," said Tarzan as he examined the footprints. "It appeared that those humanoid hyenas were at it again."

"Do you mean those creatures who attacked me and several other warriors?" asked Basuli, realizing that the creatures who attacked him were one and the same, but he refused to believe it. "There is no time to consider such riddles, we must find that eagle, regardless of who is after us and wants us to fail."

Realizing that they had to press on, Tarzan followed Basuli and continued to help him on his quest. Meanwhile, Tom and the rest of the film cast and crew were trying to find the Wazari village. None of them realized that the directions that they had gotten from Hugo and Hooft back at the trading post were wrong and the frustration was beginning to show.

"I could have sworn that those two idiots had no idea where this village is," groaned Tom as he struggled to look at the map in front of him. "Follow west by northwest, whatever that is."

"It's a lost cause," added Stanley, pulling his machete out of his holster. "Let's just go back and film our scenes for today, Tom."

But, Tom was not going to let up that easily. He wanted to film a Wazari wedding ceremony and he was going to do just that.

"Don't you see, Stanley?" he said. "We may be here to film a movie, but we can't help ourselves by studying a real live jungle tribe. Why, someone from New York will one day want to do what I do and film a native tribe performing a realistic ceremony. Hey, maybe I could get an idea for another movie."

But Stanley just rolled his eyes and continued to follow the rest of the group when all of a sudden, the sounds of a rush were heard in the bushes and several men readied their rifles on the spot.

"What was that?" whimpered Tom, trying to grasp his pistol from his pocket. "Come out and show yourselves."

"It better not be those humanoid cats," said Naomi sassily, who was wearing a nice pink dress and high heels. "I'm wearing my best dress today."

Everyone was silent for a moment and all of a sudden, the sights of a pack of humanoid hyenas came from the bushes and pounced on the film cast and crew. Those who had guns and rifles tried to fight back, but it was impossible. Stanley took his machete and began to swing at the creatures as they fought his every move.

"Naomi, Run!" he shouted and Naomi turned tail and was starting to run when another hyena leapt from the bushes and jumped onto her. Stanley tried to get to her, but the hyena he was battling would not release its grip on him. Soon, several more emerged and overpowered the cast and crew.

"What do we do with them?" asked a younger humanoid hyena, who lifted an unconscious man onto his shoulder. "Do we take them back to our Queen as prisoners?"

"I think we may working something out with her majesty," said the elder hyena. "Let's go and leave the human girl behind."

So, the pack of humanoid hyenas left Naomi behind and took everyone else away. Shortly after they left, Simba and Zazu the horn bill emerged continuing to find evidence of the humanoid hyenas when they came across the unconscious Naomi.

"What do we do, sire?" asked Zazu, she was clearly attacked by those weird hyenas.

"We get her out of harm's way, Zazu," said Simba, bending down and lifting Naomi onto his back. "Come on, let's get back to Pride Rock."

So, the Lion King and his Horn Bill Major Domo headed back to the Pride Lands with the knocked out Naomi as the day was starting to take a violent and surprising turn…


	18. No Tradition, No Wedding

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 18

"No Traditions, No Wedding"

Following her talk with Jane, Naoh stormed over to Keewazi to express her feelings over the tribe's traditions surrounding her marriage to her betrothed. It seemed that in her mind, that if Jane could reject the traditions of her own culture, then perhaps she could do the same. Realizing that she could've caused discord within the Wazari tribe, Jane ran after Naoh as fast as her boots could carry her.

"I am going to tell Keewazi just what is wrong with this tradition," she said defiantly, but Jane managed to get over to her and tried to change her mind.

"Please Naoh, don't be hasty," said Jane nervously, trying to stop her from making a foolish decision. "When I get mad, I always stop to count to 100. Let's try it shall we?"

Jane giggled and began to start counting, but Naoh was not in the mood and at that moment she saw Keewazi near a hut and stormed over to him with Jane following behind reluctantly.

"Keewazi, we need to talk," demanded Naoh.

"That's not necessary," interjected Jane, trying to get Naoh away from Keewazi. "You're a busy man and I'm sure it can wait until later."

But, Keewazi was eager to hear what the bride had to say and was not prepared for what was about to be heard in front of him.

"What is the subject of this talk?" he asked and Naoh revealed what was in her mind like a can of worms or earth worms for that matter.

"Basuli's quest," she explained to Keewazi, capturing the attention of everyone in the tribe. "I am going to marry Basuli whether he has an Eagle's feather or a Badger's tail or nothing at all."

This blow out was starting to activate the interest of Terk who came over accompanied by Archimedes and the rest of their animal friends. Unfortunately, this argument was starting to once again take effect on Pumbaa.

"Ooh, a family blowout," said Terk excitedly. "The only thing I am missing is a bag of bugs."

"Ugh, don't say that," groaned Pumbaa, feeling his stomach starting to rumble. "You're making my tummy rumble."

Realizing that Naoh was starting to turn her back on the traditions of his tribe, Keewazi was beginning to get very cross at his son's betrothed.

"You reject the traditions of our tribe?" he asked angrily. But, Naoh remained defiantly.

"If the traditions keep me from marrying the man I want to marry, then yes," replied Naoh, as Jane tried to repair a situation that was now completely out of control.

"I'm sure she means that in a respectful way," giggled Jane nervously, before stepping out of the line of fire that was starting to burn like a series of embers. But, the young Englishwoman was not prepared for what she was about to hear next.

"In other words," continued Naoh. "I cannot base my life on some silly feather. Jane taught me that."

A series of alarm bells began to ring in Jane's head as Naoh pointed to her and the entire tribe turned their attention towards her. This caused Jane to start shaking in her boots with fear over what the Wazaris would do to her.

"Oh, dear," whimpered Jane as she felt her breasts starting to harden underneath the corset she was wearing underneath her dress. She was also shaking so hard that her petticoat was also starting to peek out from underneath her dress. But, the more the tension rose, the more entertained Terk was becoming.

"This just keeps getting better and better," she laughed as Keewazi was now ready to reach his breaking point with Naoh and knew that there was only one thing left to do.

"If you will not adhear to Wazari tradition," he roared at Naoh. "Then there will be no marriage at all!"

"You can't do that!" gasped Naoh, ashamed of what she had done to her own wedding. But, Keewazi stood steadfast, determined to honor the traditions of his own tribe. Feeling that she was partially responsible for what had just happened, Jane tried to clear her name of the mess she had gotten herself into.

"You know," she said, smiling at the angry Wazaris as she walked towards Naoh. "I actually do have the utmost respect for the Wazari traditions as does Naoh, right?"

"No," snapped Naoh, folding her arms in anger. "I do not respect the customs of this tribe."

"Now, Keewazi," said Jane, trying to repair the damage that she had caused. "You and Naoh are both upset, understandably so. But, there are times like this where I stop and count to 100. Shall we try one together?"

But, Keewazi simply ignored Jane and stormed off leaving her and a discouraged Naoh behind. In fact, he was so angry, he then pulled down the decorations over the ceremonial area.

"Take down these decorations!" he ordered. "There will be no wedding."

Then, at that moment, Pumbaa let out another round of gas causing the village to become engulfed in the smell of Warthog fart. It seemed that this was appropriate for the shadow that had been cast over the village.

"Great," moaned Timon, upon hearing that the wedding was cancelled. "Here I am, a Meerkat freed from his bonds and instead of a shindig, what do I get? A wedding with no wedding."

"Its not our fault," sympathized Pumbaa. "Maybe those guys couldn't get here in time."

But Timon didn't know what Pumbaa was exactly talking about and began to get slightly confused on the matter.

"What guys?" asked Timon. "What are you talking about?"

"Those guys with the 'Camera,'" replied Pumbaa and hearing those words had started to get Jane confused as well. But, thanks to her and Naoh, it appeared that they were going to come here for nothing. But, soon, Jane began to wonder where they were. However, it seemed that they would come here for nothing and it was all her fault

"They are late," sighed Jane, feeling defeated. "But thanks to me and Naoh, they will come here for nothing."

"Maybe you could try to be honest with Keewazi," suggested Pumbaa. "Tell him what your true intentions were and maybe he'll come around."

Realizing that it was her only chance, Jane caught Keewazi storming away from the ceremony and knew that this would be the only chance to clear her name.

"Perhaps I could," Jane thought to herself. "It's the only way."

So, Jane ran over to Keewazi to try and get him to change his mind, but it seems that at that moment, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed along with their fellow comrades were starting to infiltrate the village, one inch at a time…


	19. In Rafiki's Tree

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 19

"In Rafiki's Tree"

By the time that Naomi had come around following the attack on her and the film crew by the hyenas, Simba and his major domo, Zazu, had brought her to a large tree that was on the outskirts of the Pride Lands. Simba had brought here to this location because she would be healed by someone who was very close to him and his family. Opening her eyes, Naomi was surprised and initially scared by the spot that she was in. But, the occupant inside the tree was very nice and extremely understanding who then placed its hands on her hands and realizing that she was not in any danger whatsoever, Naomi calmed down.

"This is a very strange place," she gasped, looking at the occupant, a gray mandarin baboon. "And I've never met a real life baboon before."

The creature just stood there at her and then crawled over to a small opening and raised one of his fingers, beckoning Simba to come over.

"She is awake," said the baboon as Simba arrived. "I suppose you can ask her about the hyenas now."

"Thank you, Rafiki," said Simba and seeing that she never met him before, Naomi began to panic and buckle under the fear that she would be attacked and possibly eaten by Simba.

"It's all right, It's all right, my child," said Rafiki calmly. "We are not going to hurt you."

"If you're not going to hurt me, then…" said Naomi, but then realized that she was talking to them. "Oh, my God, I'm talking to the animals! I'm Doctor Doolittle!"

Suddenly, realizing that she was making a complete idiot of herself, Naomi stopped and calmed herself down. Animals or not, she had to have manners.

"Um, sorry, loves," she said embarrassingly. "I didn't mean to act that way. From the looks of it, you are not those wretched beasts that captured me."

"You know those creatures?" gasped Zazu, who was in a corner of the tree. "They look ghastly from their decorum."

"Hardly," continued Naomi. "They kidnapped me from a movie set and brought me to a large kingdom called Opar and I got to tell ya, their ruler is a brat that needs to be put in her place."

Rafiki and Simba looked at each other in confusion as they had never heard of a thing called a movie set. To them, it seemed that the term "movie set," was something that they had never heard of. However, Simba had a good idea of what she was talking about, given the fact that he had to go there to fight the hyenas.

"Did they hurt you in anyway?" asked Simba, talking to Naomi in a calm manner.

"No, your highness," replied Naomi. "Aside from a few scratches and bruises, they didn't hurt me at all."

"Call me Simba," chuckled Simba. "You are a friend here and are under my protection, just as my father would."

Naomi felt calm at that regard and then continued to explain to Simba and Rafiki about what had happened to her. With each word she spoke, the more Simba became concerned about the situation at hand. When it came to the dark magic, this made Rafiki speak up.

"My child," he said. "If you are referring to the dark magic that was once wielded by the ancient humans, then the one who you call Queen La is a being that you must not underestimate."

"Reality check, here boys," replied Naomi, completely oblivious to what was happening. "I dealt with a ghost and a group of hulking beasts and now you're telling me this witch does magic?"

But, the two lifelong friends ignored her question and stared at each other with discontent. For they knew, that the magic that was once wielded by the ancient humans was being used again for dark purposes.

"We got to do something, Rafiki," said Simba. "If Queen La takes full control of the dark magic…"

"…Then the Pride Lands will fall to a descendant of the ancient humans," finished Rafiki, realizing the severity of the situation. "It must not happen again."

As she watched everything before her eyes, Naomi just completed became bewildered and all she wanted to do at that point was to go back to her love and co-star, Stanley and the film crew. Nevertheless, she stayed in that tree for her own safety knowing that she was in danger along with everyone else back in the jungle. At that point, Simba turned his attention outside of the tree when he saw what appeared to be a group of humanoid hyenas going towards the shadow lands.

"What is happening?" asked Rafiki, as he joined Simba looking out in the distance. "What do you see, Simba?"

"Trouble," replied Simba, knowing that he had to stop them. "Keep her here, Rafiki. I must stop them."

So, Simba pulled his head out of the tree and ran towards the scene of the hyenas going towards the shadow lands. He then looked up and saw Mount Tumbai out in the distance and he made a really good guess as to where the hyenas were going to.

Meanwhile, Naomi looked out in confusion and realized that nothing was at it seemed. She could take being captured by hyenas and brought to an empire ruled by a ghost, but this was already starting to become too much for her to take.

"Seriously," she thought as Rafiki offered her a mango. "One thing leads to another. I just hope that Stanley and the others are okay."

But, little did she realize that unlike herself, Stanley and the others were in danger and it would only be a matter of time before Jane Porter herself would be targeted by Queen La and her minions.

In other words, the danger and the threat that hung above everyone was not going away at least, just yet, not by any means or any thoughts whatsoever…


	20. Entering the Shadowlands

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 20

"Entering the Shadowlands"

Unaware of the meltdown that had occurred back in the Wazari village or the capture of Tom and his film cast and crew, Tarzan and Basuli were nearing the edges of Mount Tumbai and were now climbing on the side of a small mountain near the shadow lands, where Scar once ruled over the hyenas.

"What is this place?" he wondered as he and Tarzan looked around the strange area. "This can't be the mountain that my father spoke about."

"I'm not sure," replied Tarzan, crawling around and trying to make a sense of the matter at hand. "But we need to be on our guard."

The two friends looked around and saw what appeared to be an elephant graveyard, unaware that they were in the shadow lands themselves. They looked around and saw the skeletal remains of elephants who had long since died. Basuli could not believe what he was seeing and began to grow slightly concerned with the area that he and Tarzan were in.

"An elephant's graveyard," said Tarzan, causing Basuli to back away in fear and loathing.

"Oh, no," he cried. "Entering an elephant's graveyard brings the worst luck."

"Then we'll make our own luck," replied Tarzan. "It can't be that bad, Basuli."

But, Basuli thought otherwise and turned his back on Tarzan, believing him to be lying about the truth of his tribe's customs.

"You may not believe in my family's customs, but I do," snapped Basuli, much to Tarzan's dismay.

"I'm sorry," replied Tarzan. "I meant no offense, really I am."

Basuli just stood there for a moment in disgust and then realized that his friend really did mean no offense and sighed heavily as he looked over the edge of the mountainside. Suddenly, the sounds of an eagle were heard flying overhead and Tarzan looked up to see just that.

"Look!" cried Tarzan, attracting Basuli's attention.

"The Eagle!" cried Basuli, running over to Tarzan. "You speak to animals; ask it to come down here!"

But, little did Basuli know that his friend had his limitations. It was true that Tarzan was indeed king of the jungle and lord of the apes, but even he was fallible than any other human or animal of his kind

"My eagle is a little rusty," replied Tarzan, still looking up at the bird. "We'll have to go after it."

"But, there must be a way around this place," remarked Basuli. "There has to be, Tarzan."

However, knowing that time was against them, Tarzan had to break the news to Basuli that they could not make it, if they did just that.

"If we did try to find a place," replied Tarzan. "We would not make it back to the village by sunset. We'll just have to work with what we got."

But, upon hearing this, Basuli looked up and saw the sun nearing the setting portion. His time was running out and his marriage to his betrothed was on the line, although he didn't know his father had already cancelled it.

"I do not have a good feeling about this," sighed Basuli as he walked dejectedly towards the mountain. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and looking up to their horror and disbelief, Tarzan and Basuli saw a large boulder rolling towards them. Acting fast, they managed to duck out of the way and avoid the boulder. Once again, Basuli could see that this was a sign of bad luck.

"I knew that this was bad luck," he cried. But, another noise, even louder than the last was heard and looking up they saw an avalanche coming down towards them. Running for their lives, Tarzan and Basuli had to navigate through the bones of dead elephants. In fact, Basuli tried to make his move only to have a boulder hit his leg, causing him to be injured. Once again acting fast, Basuli quickly ran over to a rock and hid behind it.

Once all the rocks went off the cliff, Tarzan ran over to his injured friend and examined his injury. Tarzan wished that Archimedes was here, but he wasn't and that was all there was to it.

"Stay still," said Tarzan, examining Basuli's injured leg. "I don't think it's broken."

"It may as well be," groaned Basuli.

"See if you could stand," asked Tarzan and the only response he got was Basuli not doing as he was told.

"Why bother?" he replied, knowing that everything was hopeless now. "It seems obvious that my marriage to my betrothed is doomed."

Tarzan then heard a faint growling sound and looked up to see a small pack of humanoid hyenas accompanying what appeared to be a dark skinned man in a green loincloth trying to push a large boulder down on top of them. It was starting to become clear to Tarzan that this wasn't luck that was against them, but someone was and that someone was Muviro, who had long disappeared from the Wazari village.

"Wait here," said Tarzan and he climbed and saw the individual in question attempting to bring down the boulder on them. The hyenas then took notice of Tarzan and started to growl menacingly at him. Acting fast, Tarzan jumped into the air and dodging the snarling humanoid hyenas with their claws and teeth jumped onto the long stick that Muviro was using and snapped it in half.

"Stop!" roared Tarzan. "You'll kill Basuli!"

"Exactly," growled Muviro and pushed Tarzan towards the boulder, causing it to fall backwards and right towards the injured Basuli.

"NO!" screamed Tarzan as the boulder ran down towards Basuli. But, Basuli was quick to think and dodged right out of the way, before the boulder could kill him as it destroyed the skull that Basuli was hiding behind.

At that moment, Muviro began his attack on Tarzan and the hyenas dove down the side of the mountain to attack and kill Basuli. But, before the hyenas could get to Basuli, a loud roar was heard and Simba and several lionesses charged at the hyenas and attacked them. The hyenas tried to fight back, but were no match for the king of the Pride Lands and his lionesses. Tarzan and Muviro continued their struggle, but Tarzan tripped on the side of the mountain and the two men fell towards the bottom below. Tarzan could see the moment was there for him to finish off Muviro, but Basuli stopped him.

"Tarzan, wait!" he called. "Muviro?"

Muviro rose to his feet and snarled at his rival like an angry dog. For he knew that he was finally facing his rival at long last.

"Explain yourself!" demanded Basuli. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"For my whole life," explained Muviro, rising to his feet. "I have lived in your shadow while you trained to become chief! You were betrothed to the most beautiful girl and I was betrothed to the love of my life, La! We were destined to rule the tribe, but your father said otherwise!"

"How could he?" replied Basuli. "You tried to kill him!"

"Because he wouldn't listen to me," continued Muviro, getting into Basuli's face. "And as a result, I was punished severely while La was exiled from the tribe! But, that all stops now, you hear me? When you fail to reclaim that feather, my hyenas and I will take your place and bring La back to the village where we will be the ones ruling over our tribe!"

At that moment, both Tarzan and Basuli realized that everything that happened to them at that point was the cause of no coincidence. Muviro was truly endangering their lives and nothing more.

"You all started the rockslides," gasped Muviro, realizing the deception that was standing in front of him.

"And chopped down that tree," added Tarzan and was just about to say another word before Muviro finished the words for him.

"And started the rhino stampede," he finished as the hyenas broke free of Simba and the lionesses and stood behind their commander.

"How could you?" demanded Basuli as the hyenas began to growl menacingly.

"I could and I did!" roared Muviro, as he lunged his legs at Basuli. "Now, your challenge is to get past me and my hyenas, for when we defeat you, La will rise again with me at her side!"

Muviro lunged at Basuli knocking him to the ground and the hyenas were once again ambushed by Simba and the lionesses who seized their chance to attack them while they weren't looking. Realizing that his friend was hurt, Tarzan blocked Muviro from attacking Basuli further.

"Stop it, he's hurt!" cried Tarzan, but Basuli thought otherwise.

"No," groaned Basuli, rising to his feet. "I must do this alone and whatever the outcome, that is the Wazari way."

But, Tarzan had no chances to watch as the hyenas began to make their move on him and soon, Scar's former kingdom was now becoming a free for all battle royal…


	21. Capturing Jane Porter

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 21

"Capturing Jane Porter"

She wanted to admit that she was the one who convinced Naoh that she shouldn't consider the Wazari traditions for her wedding, but all that Jane could do was watch helplessly as members of the Wazari village continued to give her dirty looks. It was thanks to her that a day of celebration was ruined. Now, Jane had to set things right and allow the wedding to continue, but it perhaps was not to be.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," she said to Archimedes sadly. "Weddings are not meant to be defined by traditions but by love, daddy."

"Oh, Jane," he sighed. "The Wazaris are much different than us. You think that just because you and Tarzan were married here, doesn't mean that Wazari customs are optional. What exactly did you do to upset her anyway?"

Jane sat down on a rock and Archimedes soon joined her. She could not help but look at her father and see a hint of disgust deep in his eyes. For the first time in a long time, Archimedes was very disappointed in his daughter.

"I told her about how we were going back to England and that I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Tarzan," explained Jane, adjusting her hair to keep it in its elegant bun. "But my intention was to give her an example of what I did, not to ruin the wedding."

The two of them then saw Keewazi still with a look of disgust on his face as he walked by them. Jane could see that from the looks of it that he wanted to perform the wedding as much as anyone. He wanted to see his son marry, but he couldn't now because marrying without Wazari customs was something that couldn't be done. Nevertheless, Jane had to at least apologize for influencing Naoh.

"Perhaps maybe you can at least say you are sorry for what you did," suggested Archimedes. "He'll at least forgive you for your actions."

Heeding her father's advice, Jane got up and began to walk over to Keewazi. Her father was right, Jane could not save the wedding, but at least she could apologize for what she did. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone in the village, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had already killed several Wazari warriors patrolling the outskirts of the village.

"Will you clean yourselves up?" asked Shenzi as she watched her cohorts feast on some dead soldiers. "That Jane creature is in there."

Banzai picked himself off of the dead body and joined Shenzi in moving closer and closer into the village. But, they were not alone as the ex-French Foreign Legion officers were close behind only told to provide cover for the hyenas when they made off with Jane. Of course, that didn't mean that they wanted to at least have some fun with Jane before she was turned over to La.

"I have a question," one said to Shenzi. But, Shenzi was already trying to concentrate on the job at hand and was not pleased with being interrupted.

"What is it, Frenchie?" she asked annoyingly. "Make it quick."

"Well," said the soldier. "Can we at least have some fun with the captive before we turn her over to the Queen?"

"What kind of fun?" hissed Banzai.

"Can we at least make her strip for entertainment?" asked the soldier. "Our leader, Colonel Staquait, made her do it when she was imprisoned on Cape Doom."

Shenzi and Banzai rolled their eyes and nodded their heads up and down, meaning that they would allow them to have some fun with Jane before being used by the queen.

"Fine, whatever just give us cover," groaned Shenzi as she and Banzai returned to concentrating on their target. Speaking of their target, Jane had managed to come up to Keewazi and tried to convince him to forgive her. By now, a majority of the decorations were taken down and that Jane was already branded as the most hated individual in the village, let alone the jungle.

"Please, Keewazi, sir," pleaded Jane, walking alongside him. "I want to apologize. You see, I'm afraid I did encourage Naoh a bit. Unintentionally, mind you, to defy your customs and it was all just a silly mix up, really."

She chuckled wryly, but Keewazi was still not convinced by her pleas. Realizing this, Jane had to go another step to get the Wazari chief on her side.

"But the fault is mine and mine entirely," she continued. "And for that I offer you my most sincere, heartfelt and humble apology."

Jane picked up the sides of her powder blue dress and bent over to Keewazi as a sign of respect. She had already given as much apologies as she could, and much to her dismay, Keewazi was not convinced still.

"That is no apology," he said, ignoring Jane's curtsy and walking away.

"But, I really mean it," replied Jane, looking at Keewazi walking by her. Jane then realized that there was a way to apologize in a Wazari manner.

"Is there by any chance a traditional Wazari manner to make a formal apology?" she asked and Keewazi looked at her with content.

"In traditional manners," he said. "I would normally have you whipped 40 times. But since you are a guest and a fully dressed woman, I have a much simpler solution in mind."

But, just as Keewazi was about to hand Jane's punishment down, a loud scream was heard and Jane turned around to see Terk and Tantor running towards them. Their faces filled with fear as Jane and Keewazi both stood there dumbstruck at what was chasing them and it was nothing other than the hyenas.

"Run for your lives!" screamed Tantor. "They're back!"

"Who's back?!" cried Jane.

"The hyenas!" shouted Terk and heeding the concerns, Jane was about to run when Shenzi jumped on top of Jane and tackled her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" she screamed and tried to struggle against the enormous weight of the hyena, but it was no use.

"You're coming with us!" shouted Shenzi, but Keewazi tried to defend Jane and whacked Shenzi on the head with his stick. Jane rose to her feet and ran as fast as she could, while Keewazi tried to fend off the hyenas. Shenzi growled and snarled as Keewazi threw his stick at her. Several Wazari warriors tried to fight off Banzai and Ed, but were no match for them as they were quickly overthrown. Just then, the sounds of gunshots were heard as the French Foreign Legion soldiers charged into the village shooting at anyone who got in their way. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Shenzi swiped her claw at Keewazi and knocked him down to the ground. As the Wazari leader laid down unconcisous on the ground, the hyenas then turned to find Jane trying to find a place to hide.

"Don't let her get away!" ordered Shenzi and two soldiers went through the huts, going through every single one. After a moment, they found Jane, shielding two Wazari children. Showing no mercy, they dragged Jane to her feet and smiled evilly at her.

"Hello again," one of them said to Jane. "We're gonna have some fun now, aren't we?"

Upon dragging Jane from the hut, the hyenas knew they got what they had come for and decided to fall back. The other soldiers emerged with Archimedes in tow as well, as the other Wazari's ran in an attempt to stop them from leaving. But, one soldier placed his bayonet at Jane's throat, stopping them in their tracks.

"Tell Tarzan that if he ever wants to see his wife and father-in-law again," shouted Shenzi. "We'll be in Opar."

Laughing evilly they dragged Jane and Archimedes away leaving the entire village in disbelief and shock. Keewazi then rose to his feet and even though he was wounded, he knew at that moment that punishing Jane was no longer important. Rescuing her and her father was important right now…


	22. Not Quite Done Yet

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 22

"Not Quite Done Yet"

Completely unaware of what was happening at the Wazari village, the battle between Muviro and Basuli and Tarzan and Simba and the humanoid hyenas. At one moment, the mighty Simba had swung his paw at a humanoid hyena, knocking him unconscious and mortally injuring another hyena bit biting him in the stomach. The battle between Muviro and Basuli was going in a similar manner, despite the fact that Basuli was injured slightly. At one point, Muviro pushed Basuli against a rock and Tarzan kicked away a humanoid hyena and ran over to help him out.

"You must not help!" cried Basuli, stopping Tarzan as Muviro growled at his downed rival. He charged at Basuli and the young Wazari warrior managed to kick him away and into a pile of elephant bones. The hyenas were amazed by this and were so distracted that it had given the lionesses an edge and allowed themselves to be defeated so easily. But, Muviro was not as easy, grabbing a bone and yelling as he charged at Basuli while trying to attack him as Basuli hid between bones.

"Give up, Basuli!" roared Muviro, a look of death burning brightly in his eyes as he tried to kill his rival. But, Basuli was not going to give up that easily, not by a long shot.

"No, I will bow to no man!" growled Basuli, dodging the sharp bone that Muviro was trying to drive into his body. Seizing a chance, Basuli emerged from the bones and body slammed Muviro, bringing him dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, causing him to drop the bone he was trying to use to kill Basuli. Losing their balance, the two rivals fell off the edge of the cliff with Basuli grabbing a hold of a branch as Muviro continued to fall to the hard ground below.

Acting quickly, Tarzan leapt off of the cliff and jumped down towards Muviro grabbing him by the arms and swinging back up to the side of the mountain as Simba finished off the last of the hyenas, who were either weak or tired from the fighting. The lionesses growled at the hyenas forcing them to stand down as Tarzan helped Basuli back onto the side of the cliff.

"It wasn't wrong to save him, was it?" Tarzan asked as he helped Basuli to his feet. However, Basuli knew that the Wazari way had its limits.

"No," replied Basuli. "Not even Muviro deserves to die that way."

But, Basuli was not going to let his rival off that easily as the hyenas got to their feet and joined their leader as they helped him to his feet.

"But what you have done is unforgiveable," snapped Basuli defiantly. "You are hereby banished from the tribe. Go!"

But, instead of going quietly, Muviro walked away laughing much to Basuli and Tarzan's confusion. For it seemed that Muviro was not learning his lesson.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Basuli. "I demand to know!"

"You think that just by banishing me from the tribe will solve your problems?" asked Muviro, chuckling. "I think not. As we speak, the Wazari village is being attacked by the forces of Queen La!"

This left the two warriors in a state of confusion and disbelief for what they had just heard had placed a sense of worry in them.

"What are you talking about, Muviro?" scolded Basuli. "Are you saying you had other intentions besides to finish me off?"

"Explain yourself!" shouted Tarzan.

"Tell us what is happening," added Simba, growling. But, Muviro just laughed and turned to them.

"There is another reason why I had to stop you," explained Muviro. "My love needs a body to be reborn and she has chosen your mate, Tarzan."

This caused Tarzan to grow cross and he ran over to Muviro and pushed him down to the ground in anger.

"If you have anything to do with this," growled Tarzan, clutching Muviro tightly. "I will kill you, right here and right now. You may have been spared by Basuli, but if anything happens to Jane, you will not be spared by me."

"That's what you think," scowled Muviro and he stamped his foot on Tarzan's left foot and caused him to groan in pain as Muviro ran over to his friend's aide.

"If I were you," said Muviro as he and the humanoid hyenas left. "I would think about something more than just the eagle's feather, for your greatest battle is about to begin."

And the snake of a Wazari warrior ran off with the humanoid hyenas in tow with some wounded and some dazed from fighting Simba and the lionesses. At that point, Tarzan and Basuli both realized that there was much more at stake than just an Eagle's feather, for that Jane was targeted by La and they both knew that they had to get back to the village. To this end, Simba ran over to them and had them get on his back.

"We have to get back," cried Basuli as he and Tarzan climbed on Simba's back. "As fast as you can, Simba!"

"I will try," said Simba. "Timon and Pumbaa are back there and I want to get back there as much as you do. Hang on!"

So, the king of the pride lands ran as fast as he could towards the village with the lionesses in tow. As they ran back to the village, the thoughts of fear for their family and friends ran through their minds like lightning. It seemed that the fear and loathing of what Muviro was trying to say had already gripped their minds and when they returned to the village at sunset, the shock of the devastation was already too much for all three of them.

"What have they done?" Basuli whispered to himself as he, Tarzan, Simba and the lionesses began to scour through the village searching for anyone, anything to have survived through the carnage of the humanoid hyenas and their allies…


	23. Scouring Through the Damage

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 23

"Scouring through the Damage"

Fearing the worst for their loved ones, Simba ran as fast as he could with Tarzan and Basuli on his back. It seemed that everything that had happened to them was only to keep them away from the Wazari Village and upon their return, Tarzan and Basuli were shocked to see the sight of people injured and buildings that were slightly damaged. In fact, the thought of returning to such devastation was too much for Basuli and Tarzan.

"Jane?! Jane?!" shouted Tarzan, racing into the village. Thinking she may have had hidden in one of the huts, Tarzan ran through the village calling out for her. He managed to come across one hut and walking inside, pulled a series of debris off and revealed a scared meerkat and a frightened warthog.

"AAH!" shrieked Timon, upon seeing Tarzan, not realizing that it was him. "Find your own spot, this one's ours!"

"Please!" added Pumbaa. "I'm too young to die! Please don't eat me!"

Tarzan reached down and grabbed the frightened meerkat with his hands. Thinking that this was the end, Timon braced himself for certain death.

"Timon," said Tarzan calmly. "It's me, Tarzan."

"Ohh," sighed Timon, upon realizing the embarrassment that he had caused. "It's only you, Tarzan. Well, aren't you a site for sore eyes."

"More like a savior for sore eyes," added Pumbaa, emerging from his hiding place. "We're so grateful your back."

"Where's Terk and Tantor?" asked Tarzan, still worried for his friends. "Are they hiding?"

Timon and Pumbaa led Tarzan from the hut and soon, they came across Terk and Tantor who were hiding in a large bush where the humanoid hyenas were. When they saw Tarzan, they emerged and ran over to him where Terk tackled Tarzan to the ground much like she did when they were younger.

"Thank the Gods you are here, Tarzan!" cried Terk as she and Tarzan got back to their feet. "Why didn't you come back sooner? You missed the excitement."

"Excitement?" remarked Tantor. "It was horrible! Those hyenas came and took Jane and the Professor!"

Tarzan looked up at Tantor and this made the elephant grow nervous. But, Tantor knew that Jane and the Professor were top priority to Tarzan and understood his concerns.

"Where were they taken?" asked Tarzan. "Tell me."

"They were taken out of the village," replied Timon, walking over to his fellow animal friends. "Heading in that direction."

Timon pointed towards an exit that was most likely heading for Opar. Tarzan walked over and stared out at it, then looked down and saw the footprints of humanoid hyenas and human feet in general.

"What are you going to do, Tarzan?" asked Tantor. "Are we going to go after her?"

"We are," he replied. "Together, we will save Jane and the Professor. I know La is behind all this and she will pay dearly."

Meanwhile, as Tarzan and his friends prepared themselves for a date with Queen La, Basuli was searching for his bride and his father while helping other members of his tribe. Finally, after a few moments, he found his bride stumbling from a damaged hut holding on to her arm, clutching it tightly.

"Naoh!" he shouted, running over to his bride. "Are you all right?"

He noticed the injury to her arm and tried to examine it, but La wouldn't let him. Trying not to be stubborn about it, Basuli grabbed her arm gently and examined it, noticing the huge gash that was on her arm.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"A white man much like Jane, but much more evil," she said, still in a state of shock. "But, don't worry about me. Did you have the feather?"

"That doesn't matter right now," replied Basuli, releasing his grip on Naoh's arm. "You are most important right now, my love. I am not leaving your side anymore."

He then looked back and now finding his bride, Basuli now had to find his father. Stepping out of the hut, he looked around and then saw his father, trying to get back onto his feet. Running over, Basuli helped his father to his feet and felt some blood trickling down the side of his face.

"Basuli," he groaned. "My son, you have returned. Did you retrieve the feather?"

"Does that matter right now, father?" remarked Basuli, helping his father up. "You and my bride are hurt and Jane and the Professor are missing."

"Yes, they are missing," gasped Keewazi. "I was trying to punish Jane for influencing Naoh to go against our tribe."

Now, Basuli was beginning to understand what had happened while he was away with Tarzan. The thought of his wedding being cancelled was now going through his mind. He wanted to marry Naoh, regardless of whether he got the feather or not.

"Why would you do that, Naoh?" remarked Basuli, turning sharply to his wife. "You know our customs. Why?"

"Because I love you, Basuli," replied Naoh. "A silly feather does not determined whether we marry or not. I will marry you much like Jane did to Tarzan."

Although he was very sheepish about it, Basuli had to agree slightly with what his betrothed was trying to say to him. But, he always was taught the ways of being a Wazari warrior and it seemed now that Keewazi was going to impose a new task for Basuli to follow.

"It doesn't matter now," said Keewazi, sitting down on a rock. "We need to rescue Jane and her father from the clutches of La before it is too late."

But, Basuli saw that his father was still hurt and knew that he was in no condition for such a quest. True, he may have had Basuli take part in a quest to retrieve an Eagle's feather, but this was something completely different.

"No, father," he said. "You need to stay here and help the less forturnate of our village. Tarzan and I will lead a group of warriors."

Keewazi had to chuckle at this and knew at that moment, that a feather would not determine his marriage, but that of a determination and will to save someone close to him.

"My son," he said. "Do what you need to do. We will not have you married until Jane is rescued."

Basuli was completely unaware that Keewazi had initially cancelled the wedding, but that didn't matter. A little while later, Tarzan and Basuli led a group of Wazari warriors as well as their animal friends and began the journey to rescue Jane and Archimedes and put an end to Queen La's impending reign of terror…


	24. Queen La's Rise to Power

Part 2: The Desolation of Queen La

Chapter 24

"Queen La's Rise to Power"

She could sense that she was no longer in the Wazari village. She could feel the cold air that swirled around her and that she could feel that something evil was going to happen to her. Opening her eyes, Jane could see that she had been thrown into a cell, but not just any cell. It wasn't like the cell she was in during her imprisonment in Cape Doom, but it was dark and the only light she could see was a hellish orange that she could well remember about this place. But, just as she could start to come around, Jane heard the sounds of footsteps and a guard peered in and opened the door to her cell. But, instead of being scared, Jane looked up at the hulking figure defiantly with a look of anger deep in her eyes.

"Her highness would like to see you, Miss Porter," chuckled the guard evilly in his French accent, remembering her from Cape Doom. "We are going to enjoy your company."

He grabbed her out of the cell and Jane silently was led to the throne room of the Opar kingdom and all she could hear was the sounds of cheering and hooting as the captured wife of Tarzan was led inside. Looking up, she could see Queen La's ghostly form looking down at her with evil eyes. A smile of evil satisfaction could be seen on her face as Jane was brought before her.

"Fall to your knees," commanded the guard, pushing Jane to her knees and undoing the elegant bun in her long brown hair. "Show some respect for her highness, Queen La of Opar!"

"That will be all, Pierre," ordered La. "Step aside, for we have some catching up to do, don't we?"

The French guard backed off as Jane got to her feet and stared at La with a look of disgust. For all that she had known that La was a constant threat to her and Tarzan, regardless of human form or not.

"Do you have anything to say, Jane?" asked La. "You seem very silent for someone who is in the situation that you are in."

"I don't have anything to say," replied Jane, trying to stay defiant. "You are not going to get away with this."

But, La thought otherwise and smiled as she floated down to Jane and pointed her staff at her.

"Do you see this?" she hissed as she pointed it at her throat. "I have gotten away with this. For a long time, my spirit has floated around the jungles of Africa and I have longed for a body to claim as my own."

She pulled it away from her neck and floated around Jane, examining her with a hint of perversion in her eyes.

"Now," continued La. "I have captured you at last and you will be the final piece of the puzzle that allows me to return to a body and bring Opar back from the dead."

A loud cheer was heard throughout the throne room as Jane looked around at the hordes of humanoid hyenas that were eyeballing her. Jane was now beginning to fear for her life and wanted to find out where her father was.

"That doesn't matter," she cried, trying to not let the cheers get to her. "What did you do to my father?"

"Your father is safe," said La. "For now."

At that moment, La nodded her head and a large door opened and Muviro emerged with Archimedes in shackles attached to his wrists and ankles and a gagged placed around his mouth. Jane watched in horror as her father was dragged into the throne room like a common criminal and brought up to La, forced to stand next to her.

"Don't you hurt him, you hear me?!" screamed Jane and tried to run to her, only to be stopped by two of La's humanoid hyenas bodyguards.

"I won't hurt him, Jane," she said pointing her staff at her again. "As long as you do what I say next."

Jane's eyes began to well up with tears as the sight of her father being threatened by La and her cohorts. However, knowing that her father was in mortal danger, Jane had to comply with whatever La had to say.

"What do you want me to do?" she sobbed. "Ask me and I'll do anything you say."

La was very quick to say what she wanted Jane to do and what she said next sent shivers down Jane's spine.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered and pointed her staff at Archimedes. "Or I kill your father right here and right now."

The crowd cheered loudly, pushing for Jane to start undressing. Realizing that she had no other choice, Jane had to do as she was told. However, she was hesitant and La was about to strike Archimedes with her spear when Jane cried out to stop her.

"Stop!" she cried. "I'll do it, just don't hurt him."

"Very well," replied La. "You will surrender whatever clothing you remove to my French recruits, for they would love to have a piece of you to remember by."

Feeling helpless, Jane did as she was told and began by removing her gloves from her hands as well as her white ankle boots from her feet. Then, she bent down and removed her tan stockings from her legs and placed them with her gloves and boots. Jane then watched as a French foreign legion took the accessories away and threw them into the crowd of French Foreign Legion officers.

Next, Jane undid her white collar and removed her gold broach, which was then snatched away by an officer and given to La as she liked all things gold. Jane then removed the dark blue portion of her dress, revealing her white camisole underneath. Next, Jane slid the light blue portion of her dress down to reveal her white petticoat, kicking it aside. A guard then took the two parts of her dress and again threw them into the crowd, allowing the soldiers to have another piece of her.

Now standing in her undergarments, Jane began to shed tears of embarrassment and shame as she removed the camisole to reveal her corset. Finally, she slid off her petticoat and revealed her white bloomers, kicking her petticoat over. The guard then took a knife and cut down the back of Jane's corset, removing it to reveal the top half of Jane's jungle outfit whereas Jane slid off her bloomers to reveal the bottom half of her jungle outfit. As she watched her undergarments being thrown to the Foreign Legion soldiers, Jane could only help but watch helplessly as her dignity and pride were stripped away from her. Archimedes could only watch with tears forming in his eyes, seeing his daughter humiliated in such a horrible fashion.

"How does it feel to have the sting of humiliation in your boy, Jane?" laughed La. "When I am done with you, Tarzan will be mine and mine alone as my king of Opar!"

She then raised her staff high into the air and the sounds of lightning filled the throne room and a force of energy surrounded Jane as her spirit was dragged towards Jane and Jane was dragged towards La. Archimedes watched in horror as his daughter and La met and a loud explosion of light filled the throne room and after everyone had looked away, the body of Jane was found on the floor and was now dressed in the black panther loincloth and top that La always wore and her accessories were now on Jane's body as well.

"At last," laughed La as she rose to her feet in triumph. "At long last, I have a body to call my own and the reign of Queen La has at long last begun!"

Archimedes looked on as his worst nightmare had come true: Jane was now a vessel for the Queen of Opar and for the moment, there was nothing he could do about it.

"What has she done?" he thought as La let out an enormous evil laugh realizing that her greatest triumph had now been completed…

END OF PART 2


	25. Your Daughter is No More!

Part 3: Fall of an Ex-Wazari

Chapter 25

"Your Daughter is No More!"

It seemed that everything that Archimedes was seeing was unlike anything that he had ever seen before. Trying to struggle against his bonds, Archimedes tried to get to his daughter, now under the influence of La's spirit. Still, he thought that Jane was still who she was and did everything he could to try to get to her.

"Jane!" cried Archimedes, biting away his gag. "Can you hear me, my child?"

But, she didn't respond and stood on her feet, turning towards him. With each step she took, La felt the surges of power going through her vessel as she stepped towards one of the men who her leopard men wanted for one of her husbands. She placed her cobra staff at Archimedes' throat and smiled evilly at him.

"Your daughter, the one you call Jane is no more!" she said icily. "I am in control of her body now and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"No, that's not true!" cried Archimedes, in denial about his daughter. "Jane, please! You have to listen to me! Think of everything we have ever done together!"

"Silence!" cried La, slamming her staff down with a loud thud. "I will no longer stand for this any longer. Muviro, take him to the dungeons with the other prisoners!"

Archimedes was unaware of the other prisoners in question, but it was Tom and his cast and crew who had been taken captive by La's humanoid hyenas and former French Foreign Legion soldiers. Being dragged away, Archimedes could only watch in horror as his only daughter, the love of his life had become corrupted by the spirit of an evil queen.

"Now that he has been taken care of," said La. "The time has come to finish what I had started a long time ago."

"What is that?" asked Shenzi, walking over to La. "Are you going to give us what we wanted?"

"Yeah, the endless supply of food," added Banzai. "Isn't that what you promised us?"

La merely chuckled slightly and only turned away from her loyal hyena warriors, walking over to the balcony that overlooked the western portions of the empire. She could see her warriors were already gathered in the square waiting for their queen to appear. As La walked onto the balcony, a loud roar was heard as their Queen looked out over her warriors.

Down in the dungeons, Muviro through Archimedes into the cell that was once where Jane was put in when she first arrived back in Opar. Shortly after being thrown in, Archimedes heard a faint calling noise and immediately turned around to find the source that was coming from a few cells down.

"Hey, pops," called the voice. "Are you there? It's Tom, the movie director."

Archimedes crawled and looked through a small hole in the outside of his cell. He saw Tom Ormand, the director with his clothes torn and scratches all over his face. Archimedes had never seen him in such a state.

"Good heavens, Mr. Ormand," gasped Archimedes, seeing him in such a state. "What on Earth happened to you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," he replied. "But I guess these humanoid cats got a hold of you."

"They did," sighed Archimedes. "And their leader has brainwashed Jane into becoming she with a human body."

Tom then realized that what Archimedes was saying was very true, this was no fantasy that he was seeing, but the real deal. Jane was being possessed by an evil queen that once lived a long time ago. But, being a doctor to an extent, Archimedes' first concern aside from coming up with a way to save his daughter was to make sure that Tom and his people were all right.

"But aside from that," remarked Archimedes. "Are you and your people all right?"

"We are," said Tom. "But Naomi is missing. You know, our leading lady."

However, Tom didn't realize that Naomi had been rescued by Simba and was back in the pride lands safe with Rafiki. Of course, Tom and his team had to assume the worst and began to think of Naomi as being dead.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Archimedes, feeling desperate upon hearing this development. "It seems now we have two leading ladies that are missing."

But, like Archimedes, Tom was determined to find a way and save Naomi, despite the fact that she was safe. For a moment, Tom had to assumed that she was dead and that there was no way she would ever return to them.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone, Rafiki had led Naomi away from his tree and back towards Opar. It seemed that he came with an idea to help defeat La and he needed Naomi's help in doing so.

"Look, Mr. Rafiki," she said as they walked through the jungle. "I know youse are trying to stop this La character, but I highly doubt that you would be the one to do so. That crazy queen is nothing like what you say."

"Look my child," replied the wise baboon. "There is a dark magic that you may not understand because you were never raised in the jungle. If this spirit continues to live, then she will obtain powers that will destroy the Pride Lands and your home world as well."

Naomi was not really caring what she was hearing coming out of Rafiki's mouth as all she wanted was to be back with her leading man, Stanley and the people she had spent all of her life with. In fact, her new pink dress was already starting to become dirty and torn and bits of her slip were starting to show from underneath.

After several more hours walking into the jungles, they finally came across Opar, amidst the loud roars and cheers as Queen La had just finished addressing her warriors. Naomi had never seen anything like it and neither did Rafiki.

"Incredible," gasped Naomi. "Stanley is in there? I guess I will have to work with monkey brains here after all."

"What did you say?" remarked Rafiki, unaware of Naomi's insult towards him.

"Nothing," she replied sheepishly as they continued to stare at the towering behemoth known as Opar…


	26. Tarzan Arrives At Opar

Part 3: Fall of an Ex-Wazari

Chapter 26

"Tarzan arrives at Opar"

Following the attack on the Wazari village, Simba, Tarzan and Basuli led a group of Wazari warriors and several of their animal friends through the jungles on a quest to rescue Jane and Archimedes from the clutches of Queen La. Although Tarzan did not know it at the time, La had already taken control of Jane's body and was now controlling it. He could sense it and was now starting to assume the worse that had just happened to the woman he loved so much.

"You seem quiet, Tarzan," remarked Basuli. "Are you thinking about Jane?"

"What does it look like, Basuli?" grunted Tarzan, unhappy that Basuli was being insensitive. "I want to rescue Jane and put an end to Queen La."

Basuli could see the pressure that Tarzan was under now. He had both his wife and father-in-law kidnapped on a day that was supposed to be the happiest of his life. Now, here he was, accompanying Tarzan to the kingdom that was now under the control of his most feared enemy. La was more feared than Clayton and more evil than Colonel Staquait who had humiliated Jane while she and her friends were imprisoned on Cape Doom.

"I want to stop La as much as you do," cried Basuli as Tarzan stepped further away from them. "But, you cannot do this alone, understand?"

Basuli stepped in front of Tarzan to stop him from going any further and Tarzan tried to move out of the way, but it was no use.

"I need to save her," snapped Tarzan, trying to pass Basuli. "And I cannot do it with you in the way, Basuli. Now move!"

But Basuli stood his ground and did everything in his power to keep Tarzan from going any further. As he had always known, Basuli was the more level headed of the jungle duo that was him and Tarzan.

"Don't you see? We need to work together, Tarzan," said Basuli, calmly as he blocked him. "You helped me in our quest today and now it is time that I helped you. We may not have gotten the eagle's feather, but the love for your wife is stronger than anything I have ever known. You would do the same for me and Naoh, wouldn't you?"

Tarzan gave up his fight to pushing Basuli out of the way and Basuli lowered his arms once Tarzan had subdued himself. He could now realize that if he was going to defeat La and bring Jane and Archimedes home alive, he would have to work with Basuli.

"Yes, I would," sighed Tarzan, realizing the severity of the situation. "All right, lead the way Basuli."

Smiling at that, the group continued on towards Opar with Basuli leading the charge. The Wazari warriors had their spears clutched the entire time as the sight of danger could've been anywhere, even the slightest sound of a predator was taken into great consideration. After a short walk, they came across the kingdom of Opar, now in all its glory thanks to La's rebirth in Jane's body.

"Tarzan, look!" cried Tantor, upon seeing a familiar sight out in the distance. "Look up there!"

"It's Jane!" added Terk. "I know it!"

But when Tarzan took a good look at the sight of his wife, he could see that Jane was not who she was and he knew it. He could see that Jane was wearing La's panther fured loincloths and not her powder blue dress that she wore to the village.

"La is in Jane's body," he said and a loud gasp came throughout the group and the shock was so great for Pumbaa that he nearly passed gas again, but Timon stopped him.

"Will you cut that out?" he said to his warthog friend. "Try to hold in. There's a time and a place for passing gas and this isn't it."

"If you say so, Timon," whimpered Pumbaa as Timon merely rolled his eyes. "I'll hold it in."

Simba then walked over to another portion of the cliff and was trying to figure out a way into the empire without being noticed. Remembering his childhood adventures with Nala, his mate, Simba knew that the only way to get in was through an entrance that was unguarded.

"There is a way we can get in," said Simba and the group ran over to see the unguarded entrance that Simba was trying to tell them about. "Its over there in the back of the empire."

"But what about the guards?" asked Basuli. "They will be sure to know about us."

"We have a way," said Simba who then looked at Timon and Pumbaa with a wry smile on his face, much to their confusion. The two lifelong friends had no idea what was happening, but Simba had plans for them.

"Why are you looking at us like that, Simba?" wondered Timon, who then realized Simba's true intentions. "Oh no, you can't be serious…"

But, Simba stood his ground and was determined that Timon and Pumbaa help them do whatever necessary to get inside the kingdom.

"We need you to create a distraction," ordered Simba. "Can you do that?"

With a loud groan, Timon gave in to Simba's plan as did Pumbaa. They were both clearly not thrilled with this, but a pair of human lives was at stake.

"All right," groaned Timon, finally submitting himself. "But don't you make me do what I did to overthrow your uncle."

"You mean dress in drag and dance the hula?" asked Pumbaa, much to Timon's frustration.

Simba was amazed that Pumbaa could remember such a thing and thinking that they could do it, was eager to answer their question.

"Yep," said Simba. "You distract the guards with that and we'll get into the kingdom and force La to release her grip on Jane."

Timon could not believe what he had just said to Simba. He was now once again going to be used as live bait and there was nothing that he could do about it.

A little while later, Timon once again donned his hula disguise and he led Pumbaa to an area near the entrance where the humanoid hyenas were. The area there were in was an area that would allow them to lure the hyenas away and allow Tarzan and their friends to pass.

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat_

_Come on down and dine_

_On this tasty swine_

_All you_ _have to do is get in line_

_Aaaare you achin'_

_(Yup, yup, yup)_

_Foooor some bacon?_

_(Yup, yup, yup)_

_Heeee's a big pig_

_(Yup, yup)_

_You could be a big pig too _

_oy!_

Hungry for some pig and meerkat, the humanoid hyenas began to chase them away and allowed Tarzan and the others to get in to the kingdom.

Soon, the showdown with La was nearly at hand…


	27. Confronting Queen La

Part 3: Fall of an Ex-Wazari

Chapter 27

"Confronting Queen La"

With the hyenas distracted by their animal friends, Tarzan, Basuli and the Wazari Warriors crept into Opar with the intent of rescuing Jane and Archimedes from the clutches of La, who was now in control of Jane's body. Knowing that they had to act fast, Tarzan and Basuli thought the best way to confront La was to systematically eliminate her bodyguards, who were ex-Foreign Legion officers that were guarding Jane's father and the film crew down in the dungeons. To do that, six of the bravest Wazari warriors led by Basuli went in two separate directions and as La continued to adjust herself to her new vessel, they stabbed the soldiers and killed them each as quickly and as quietly as they could.

"Basuli," cried Archimedes, thankful that someone was there to rescue them. "Thank God you're here."

"Yes, but we must be quiet," he replied as he and the others warriors jimmied the doors to their cells. "One wrong move and all of this will be for nothing."

So, the Warriors freed the captives and led them from the dungeons. Meanwhile, La was in her private quarters with her lead hyena Kaj going over plans to restore Opar to its former glory. Tarzan was hiding right outside the room when he saw Basuli return with the freed captives.

"You see," she said to herself. "Some magic here, a spell or two there and Opar is once again the jungle's hidden treasure."

"But," replied Muviro, her henchman. "I thought your intention was to conquer the jungle, not to make it a hidden treasure once again."

"That is true, my loyal love," said La. "But, in order for me to acclaim that task, I must return Opar to its former glory and I was thinking of maybe having my own personal SWAT team to gather some more soldiers."

La then remembered that she had prisoners down in the dungeon, but didn't realize that they had already been set free. Just then, she saw a rat running around and slamming her staff down, killed the rat by causing it to explode. Tarzan winced at the rat's destruction and knew that his wife had to be saved, one way or another.

"Of course, there is the matter of pest control," said La as Tarzan looked on. "Opar must be free of all creatures that I dislike."

"Yes, your highness," replied Muviro, bowing to her. "We will start at once."

Tarzan grew worried for his wife's safe return and wanted to think of a way to save Jane once and for all. He wanted nothing more than to bring her back without harming her body.

"Jane," he said to himself. "How do we stop-?"

But, just then, Basuli was aiming a bow and arrow right at Jane's head and Tarzan grew shocked that his friend would do such a thing.

"Basuli, no!" he cried and Tarzan and Archimedes grabbed Basuli, causing him to misfire and alert the attention of Jane and Kaj.

"Who dares attack me?" roared La and Muviro, being the loyal bodyguard that he was,growled menacingly, ready to protect his mistress. Upon seeing that her prisoners were freed, she raised her staff to summon her troops from all over Opar. Basuli could not believe what his friend had done and that was to seize the one opportunity to save Jane and stop La.

"Tarzan, you not what you have done," groaned Basuli as Tom and the others knew that this was time to leave.

"Uh, maybe its best we'd get out of here now," he said. "Come on!"

So, Tom, Stanley and the others left the scene of tension as Tarzan and Basuli, along with Archimedes and the Wazari warriors were left to face La alone.

"Are you out of your mind, Basuli?" snapped Tarzan. "I won't let you kill Jane!"

He then tried to speak to Jane in an attempt to break La's control over her body. Archimedes went on to do the same thing and stood by Tarzan.

"Jane, its me!" he cried. "Tarzan!"

"Jane, remember me!" added Archimedes. "It's me! Your father! Please, listen to us! We love you!"

But, La merely chuckled and prepared herself to attack the intruders that had disturbed her privacy. For she had always known to rid herself of anyone who dared disturbed the glory and power of Opar.

"Basuli, didn't you tell them?" chuckled La. "Jane is gone, Tarzan, banished forever! All there is now is La!"

And raising her staff, she banged it down on the floor and with her magic, La summoned her hoard of humanoid hyenas, each and every one of them grasping their claws, growling and snarling like bloodthirsty killers. Tarzan and the other Wazari warriors readied themselves for the assault drawing their weapons in hand, ready to attack.

"Hardly seems like a fair fight, doesn't it Muviro?" said La and Muviro quickly agreed, arming his weapons, ready to strike.

"It does, your majesty!" replied Muviro. "And I will prove it to you!"

And the loyal second-in-command joined his troops who were ready for battle as La looked on with evil eyes, staring directly at her prey hopelessly outmatched, but willing to fight to the bitter end.

"Yes," she hissed to herself. "I so prefer it that way."

Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa were still being chased by the humanoid hyenas that were at the unprotected gate. Now, they were joined by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed who were starting to feel a little hungry for some dinner. After a wild round of chasing, they were chased to the edge of a cliff as the hyenas closed in on them.

"At long last," laughed Shenzi. "It's finally time to chow down on some meerkat and some warthog!"

"Who gets who?" asked Banzai. "I get the meerkat!"

"Easy for you to say," replied Timon, knowing that the end was near. "Perhaps you guys could fight it out or something!"

He was still feeling sore from his injuries but Timon was still able to fight if he had to. Pumbaa was eager to stay loyal to his friend, but even he felt that this was the end as well. Nevertheless, he braced himself for a long fall to the waters below.

"Timon," whimpered Pumbaa, knowing that to him, this was the end. "If this is goodbye, I'll always remember the adventures we've had together!"

"Me too, Pumbaa!"whimpered Timon, clutching his friend tightly.

But, just as the hyenas were about to finally get their hands on the food that had so eluded them, they heard a fierce roar and Simba emerged, swatting them down to the ground.

"When are you ever going to learn to leave us alone?" asked Shenzi, getting back to her feet.

"Never," growled Simba, preparing himself to pounce on the humanoid hyenas. "You're reign of terror ends right here and right now."

Instead of backing down, the three humanoid hyenas prepared themselves for battle, sticking their claws out and growling and snarling.

"That's what you think," snarled Banzai and Ed chuckled menacingly as well.

Now, there were two battles in Opar: one leading the men who were fighting for his wife and the other was fighting to protect his friends.

The Battle of Opar was about to begin…


	28. The Battle of Opar Part 1

Part 3: Fall of an Ex-Wazari

Chapter 28

"The Battle of Opar: Part 1"

Although they were hopelessly outmatched, Tarzan, Archimedes, Basuli and their fellow Wazari warriors had to stand their ground against La's fighting force of humanoid hyenas, who were ready to defend their queen at all costs. Knowing that they were too outmatched despite their determination to rescue Jane, they quickly tried to lure the hyenas away from La. But the crafty queen of Opar was quick for them and used her magic to slam the door to her quarters, blocking their only chance of escape.

"You're not going anywhere!" sneered La who then turned her attention to her troops. "Kill them all!"

And with that, the hyenas leapt into action, jumping at the group of warriors who tried to defend themselves against the fury that was in front of them. Basuli and his Wazari warriors fired their bows and arrows, managing to either wound or kill several hyenas. Muviro then turned his attention towards his rival and determined to finish what he had started back at the elephant graveyard, jumped onto Basuli's back and tried to grasp his arms around his neck.

"I'm going to kill you once and for all!" he cried as the two men struggled. "Then Naoh is mine for the taking!"

But, Basuli was not going to let that happen, no matter what the case may be. Kneeing his rival in the family jewels, Basuli managed to pull himself away and grab a short spear from his holster while Muviro tried to grab a weapon from a dead hyena only to be pushed away by Basuli.

"That will never happen," growled Basuli and leapt in front of his rival, bringing him to the ground. "You'll have to get through me first!"

Meanwhile, Tarzan had managed to elude several humanoid hyenas and kill several more much to La's amazement. She could well remember the determination that Tarzan had for his mate and was eager to make sure that Jane could never return.

"Well played, Tarzan," La said as Tarzan killed several more hyenas by tossing them out the windows. "Well played."

But, just when it seemed like Tarzan was getting the upper hand, a humanoid hyena swung a club at Tarzan and flung him back towards a curtain. But, Tarzan managed to land on all fours like a cat and quickly rebound from his short flight.

"There are times when a Wazari must stand his ground and fight," said one of the warriors, pulling an arrow out of his quiver, only to be stopped by two hyenas that blocked his view of Tarzan. "But this is not one of them."

Seizing the chance to escape, Tarzan saw an opening in the roof of La's quarters and jumped through it only to be followed by Basuli, who had managed to push Muviro away and follow his friend. La could see that Tarzan was trying to lure her and the hyenas outside.

"Must I state the obvious?" she ordered to her troops. "Go and don't come back until Tarzan and Basuli are dead!"

Heeding their queen's command, Muviro led several troops after Tarzan and Basuli while the other Wazari warriors followed eager to stop them from reaching their leaders. As they left, La could see that Archimedes was left unprotected and began to think of a way to use him as a trump card.

"But maybe I could turn the tide in this battle," she thought to herself as she eyeballed Archimedes.

Meanwhile, while Tarzan and Basuli dealt with La and her cohorts, Simba was in the midst of battling Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. For a while, it seemed that the three dimwitted hyenas were starting to gain their ground on Simba. All Timon and Pumbaa could do was watch helplessly as their friend was being mercilessly pounded by them.

However, just when it seemed that Simba was about to meet his match, a large stick with a dried mango on top was swung at Shenzi and a strange figure who possessed it was on top of a ledge, screeching at the top of its lungs. Jumping down, he raised the stick like a sword as the legion of hyenas surrounded him, growling. They tried to fight back, but the figure knocked each one of them out cold, much to the relief of Simba and his friends.

"Rafiki!" cried Simba, but he had to quickly turn his attention back to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed who seized the chance to attack him again. Just then, Naomi, who had been hiding with Rafiki, managed to hide from here hiding place and jumped down to join her new animal friends. She could see Banzai had managed to get on top of Simba and with her tough girl New York persona in full force, she stormed over to the hyena and kicked him in the crotch with the spike of her high heel.

"Leave him alone, you punk!" snarled Naomi and Banzai got back to his feet and swung his claw right at Naomi, slashing at her pink dress, exposing her slip underneath. Grabbing a stick, Naomi tried to defend herself as Banzai snapped and clawed his way towards Naomi with each snap of his teeth.

"You'll regret those words!" laughed Banzai as Rafiki bonked him on the head attempting to lead him and his hyena cohorts towards the edge of the cliff, where they hope would be the one that leads to their deaths.

Attempting to run away, Naomi led the dumb minded hyena towards the edge of the cliff and Simba managed to get the same as he joined Naomi at the side of the cliff. Eager to get their hands on them, the humanoid hyenas prepped themselves for their final strike.

"All right," snapped Shenzi, clearly exasperated. "Enough is enough! We're going to finish these guys off if it's the last thing we do."

"Yeah," added Banzai. "It's time for some human filet on the side with everything else."

The two hyenas then turned to Ed, who was also growling menacingly.

"Ed?" they asked smiling and Ed replied with a hideous chuckle. With their friends reply, the three hyenas charged at Simba and Naomi and seizing the chance, they jumped out of the way and the humanoid hyenas jumped over the side of the cliff, screaming as they fell to their deaths in the rushing waters down below, bringing an end to their reign of terror.

With their humanoid foes dead, Simba and his friends ran to help Tarzan and Basuli who were now being outmatched by La and her cohorts…


	29. The Battle of Opar Part 2

Part 3: Fall of an Ex-Wazari

Chapter 29

"The Battle of Opar: Part 2"

With La's hyenas hot on their tails, Tarzan, Basuli and the Wazari Warriors led them outside out into the open. The warriors managed to shoot as many of the hyenas as they could, but with each shot that was fired and with each hyena that fell, another would take its place and continue the pursuit. Seizing a chance to hide, Tarzan and Basuli managed to trick the hyenas into thinking that they had disappeared. However, the hyenas regained their focus when Tarzan broke out of the hiding place and grabbed the ear of one of the hyenas. Another hyena swung his axe at Tarzan with the intent of hitting Tarzan, but ending up hitting his comrade, killing him. Several more hyenas tried to stop Tarzan, but Basuli and several soldiers who had been hiding emerged and fired several more arrows at the hyenas striking them down. With most of the hyenas down, Tarzan and Basuli jumped into a small pool and the hyenas who chased them down, could not swim and drowned right then and there.

"Thanks Basuli," said Tarzan as they emerged from the water. "That will take there of them. What do we do now?" But, Basuli had to reprimand Tarzan for not letting him carry out his intention to end La's reign.

"You know," he said, trying to protest his earlier intention. "I had one good plan to stop La and you prevented that from happening."

This made Tarzan very cross at what Basuli had just said. He would not allow Jane to be killed, even if she was being possessed.

"Basuli, your plan would have killed Jane," replied Tarzan angrily. "There has to be another way to save her and stop La."

"La will never release her, Tarzan," remarked Basuli, trying to tell Tarzan the true. "She is as good as dead. I am sorry, but it is true."

Tarzan lowered his head in shame and sorrow upon hearing those words. The thought that Jane could not remember him was one thing, but to consider her dead was something that Tarzan would not even think of. However, seeing that La was a Wazari, Basuli knew that there was only one way to go.

"The best way right now is for La's villainy to end here," said Basuli. But, Tarzan would not allow that to happen. He decided that the only way to face La, was for him to face her himself.

"No," replied Tarzan, now his mind filled with determination. "If there is someone who must die to save Jane, let it be me."

He climbed up the side of a statue and pushed away the corpse of a dead humanoid hyena. But just as Basuli was going to follow and help Tarzan, a hulking shadow emerged and jumped on top of him, sending Basuli into the pool. Opening his eyes, he could see Muviro with a look of hate deep in his face. This made Basuli regain his focus and kneed him once again in the family jewels. Groaning in pain, Basuli jumped out of the water and turned towards several of his warriors.

"You three," he ordered as he tried to fight off Muviro. "Follow Tarzan and help him!"

Heeding his call, three of the Wazari warriors jumped up and followed Tarzan into La's palace, where La was looking down with Archimedes as her hostage.

"Tarzan always makes things far more difficult than need be," she said turning around towards her captive. "But he can't hide forever."

"You won't get away with this!" he said defiantly to the soul controlling his daughter's body.

"I already have," replied La, smiling sinisterly. "When I am done with Tarzan, I'll deal with you. My warriors will find Tarzan and finish him off. Once I send them an order."

"They can stop looking!" called a voice. "They are all dead and you will soon join them!"

Just then, Tarzan and the Wazari Warriors emerged in front of La and stared directly at her and saw that Archimedes was bound and at her mercy.

"Tarzan," she said slitherly. "You've come to me and my guest. Why, thank you for coming. It saves me a lot of trouble."

She then pointed her staff to Archimedes and knowing that she was doing a gambit, Tarzan had to find a way to get to La without hurting his father-in-law.

"But I wish I can say the same for this man here," she continued. "One step towards me and he joins his lovely daughter Jane in hell."

"I won't let you hurt Jane and the Professor," snapped Tarzan, ready to attack with the warriors in tow. But, La was determined to let Tarzan know that the one he knew as Jane was long gone and that she was the one who was going to keep her body as long as she lived.

"But I already have her dear," replied La, holding her cape over Jane's body. "Now, would you like your father-in-law to be a gibbon or a jackal?"

This sentence pushed Tarzan to his breaking point and the warriors readied their weapons as La's staff filled itself with magic.

"Very well then," she finished. "I will surprise you."

La aimed her staff at Archimedes ready to fire a blast at him, but Tarzan leapt into action and tackled La, causing her spear to fall off the side of the quarters and sparing Archimedes from certain fate.

"No! No!" cried La, as she struggled against Tarzan. "What are you doing?"

"Jumping," replied Tarzan, defiantly. But, La was now beginning to fear for her life.

"But, you'll kill us both!" cried La, fearing the worst. But, Tarzan didn't care what she was feeling or fearing for that matter.

"Jane is my only reason for living," snapped Tarzan. "You have interfered with us for the last time, La! Now, you shall pay!"

Jumping off the side, Tarzan grabbed La and with her in tow, La screamed knowing that she had to do something fast and quick.

"No, I will not die here!" she thought. "I may have wanted Jane, but if I am to continue living, I must have another body and I know just who I want!"

With that, she reluctantly released herself from Jane's body and transferred her spirit into Tarzan's, giving her complete control of his body. Meanwhile, Basuli and Muviro continued their struggle and with his own protection knocked unconscious, Basuli had to protect himself at all costs from Muviro's wrath. Dodging every swipe that was meant for him, Basuli tried desperately to gain the upper hand and it wasn't until he saw Tarzan and Jane jumping into a bush did he finally get the upper hand, tossing Muviro onto the hard ground below.

Basuli ran over to Tarzan and Jane to check on them, but he was not prepared for what he heard next.

"Tarzan! Jane!" he cried as he ran over to them. "Are you all right?"

"Amazing," said La as she inspected Tarzan's body. "Such strength, such agility, I should have taken Tarzan in the first place."

This made Basuli jump back knowing that his friend was now under La's control. It was bad enough having Jane be brainwashed, but Tarzan being brainwashed was not a good idea.

"Oop e loop, Tarzan is loose!" he cried to his fellow warriors who rose to their feet and drew their weapons at him. Knowing that La had to be stopped, Basuli and his men readied their arrows eager to take La out with Tarzan's body.

"I am sorry it had to end this way," he said sorrowfully. But, just as they were about to open fire on Tarzan, Muviro recovered from being knocked out and once again tackled Basuli to the ground. Acting fast, Basuli fired his arrow just as Muviro tackled him and La merely grabbed it with Tarzan's hand.

"Now, I see the plan," laughed La evilly, throwing the arrow away. "Tarzan wanted me to take his body and it might have worked, were I still in Jane's pathetic body. But, Tarzan's senses are so honed, I am completely aware of my surroundings."

Just then, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Naomi arrived on the scene and were shocked to see Tarzan acting strangely, not knowing that Tarzan was being controlled by La like a puppet.

"What did we miss?" asked Timon. "Is La defeated?"

"Not quite," replied Simba, as he sensed what was wrong. "Look!"

"And now," continued La, still grabbing hold of Jane's arm. "The final tragic twist: I finish Tarzan's one true love with his own hands."

Seizing a chance to break loose, Jane kneed La in the chest and broke free of her grasp running off as far as she could.

"Sorry, I'm not fond of tragedy," Jane said as she ran. Simba ran in front of La in an attempt to cut her off, but now that she was in Tarzan's body, she became more crafty and quick.

"La, if you want her, you'll have to get past me," said Simba, but using Tarzan's legs, La kicked Simba in the face and knocked him out cold.

"Ah, a chase," gasped La, smiling evilly. "Charming."

So, while La began to chase her prey down, Basuli and Muviro continued their fight while his warriors watched. But, Basuli knew that Jane was in danger and had to protect her from La.

"Go protect Jane!" ordered Basuli, but just then, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had somehow emerged from the rivers below and stood in front of the warriors growling evilly.

"Going somewhere?" laughed Shenzi. The warriors leapt into action and began to battle the last of La's hyena henchmen.

Now, enough was enough and Basuli had to kill his rival for all the pain and misery that he had caused him after so many years. Kicking his rival in the chest, Basuli seized his rival's dagger and clutching it tightly, kicked Muviro again and gripping his rival's dagger tightly charged towards him as Muviro tried to rebound. The two warriors met up and Muviro felt a pain deep into his stomach as Basuli pushed him towards the side of the cliff where the raging waters roared down below. Knowing that the end was near, Muviro knew that there was only one way for his revenge to be fulfilled.

"If I go," he gasped. "You are going with me."

"Never," whispered Basuli, not being subjected to his rival's taunts. "Goodbye, my enemy."

He pushed Muviro forward and watched as Muviro fell into the waters below, a look of anger still in his face as he fell into the water and was consumed by the raging currents.

With one enemy down, Basuli and the others charged after the hyenas while Jane had to face La and Tarzan all on her own.

Running as fast as she could, Jane managed to hide between a structure thinking that La wouldn't find her. But, being craft thanks to her acquisition of Tarzan's body, La managed to find Jane as quickly as possible.

"Boo!" cried La and Jane squealed in fear, running away as fast as she could with La in hot pursuit. Finally, nearing the edge of the waterfall, La stopped Jane from running any further and prepared herself for the final strike.

"You can't run forever, Jane," she said evilly, with her captive now in a corner. But, knowing that this was the end, Jane was going to die a proper Englishwoman as she had always lived.

"You'll forgive me if I keep trying," replied Jane and she continued to run up into the palace only to come across a dead end.

"Blast!" she cried and now there was nowhere else for her to go. Now, La had a chance to finish off her rival with one final strike.

"Nowhere left to run, Jane," she said evilly. "You're trapped, just like a rat."

Just then, a loud growl was heard and La turned around to see Shenzi, Banzai and Ed staring right at him.

"Whose up for a little Tarzan on the barbie?" asked Shenzi, not knowing that Tarzan was being possessed. "All this running around and fighting has made us hungry."

"What?" asked La, trying to get her most loyal soldiers to listen to her. But, the hyenas would not listen to their leader. "No! Let me go, I am not Tarzan! I am…"

But, the hyenas would not listen and acting fast, La shut her eyes and released herself from Tarzan's grip and with his body back in his control; Tarzan kicked the three hyenas away so hard that Banzai and Shenzi fell off of the cliff once again and into the waters below.

And to make sure that they were gone for good, Jane grabbed a drape and jumped over to Ed, who was still holding a desire for her. Throwing it onto his head, Ed was blinded and he fell back over the side and into the waters below, but not before throwing Jane at Tarzan and he leapt to jump and grab her from getting hurt.

"This isn't over," cried La as her spirit floated away from her once mighty kingdom. "Once I regroup, you will pay for this!"

It was over, the Battle of Cape Doom was finally over…


	30. A Wedding Completed

Part 3: Fall of an Ex-Wazari

Chapter 30

"A Wedding Completed"

It was over. Queen La had retreated, Muviro and most of the humanoid hyenas were dead while Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were in for a long swim. Speaking of said creatures, the three humanoid hyenas were in the water for a while and a little while later, they found themselves on the outskirts of the Opar kingdom and feeling very strangely about themselves. As they climbed out of the water, they felt themselves feel very strange.

"Hey," moaned Shenzi. "Do you guys feel strange or is it just me?"

"Yeah," added Banzai, feeling slightly lightheaded. "Suddenly, I feel like I had one too many warthogs. Ed?"

But, all Ed could do was chuckle slightly and the other two hyenas then looked to each other and realized that they were back to their original bodies. Quickly realizing that, they rose to their feet and admired the fact they had been stripped of their humanoid powers.

"Hey, we're not on two legs anymore," remarked Banzai. "Bummer, I was starting to look cool in my new outlook."

"You know what this means?" added Shenzi, rising to her feet. "Queen La is gone and we are out of a job again."

The hyenas just stood there for a moment and realized that if they go out on their own, the possibilities were endless. They had served under Scar and Queen La, two monarchs who ultimately fell from grace. Now, it seems that the hyenas had no choice but to strike out on their own.

"Maybe that is a bad thing," said Shenzi, realizing the possibilities. "Unless we can strike out on our own without anyone leading over us."

"Yeah, you're right," added Banzai. "I'm beginning to like this."

But, of course, they needed one more approval from their fellow hyena who wasn't exactly stable to begin with.

"Ed?" they asked.

The dopey hyena merely chuckled at this and realizing the future that they now had, the hyenas went back off into the jungle eager to start their new lives as independent and free animals.

Meanwhile, back at Opar, Tarzan and Jane were still holding on tightly to each other and once everything had calmed down, the two jungle lovers released their grip on each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Jane?" Tarzan asked, not sure whether she was still under the control of Queen La. But Jane smiled happy to see that it was really Tarzan right in front of her.

"It is you," he said and Jane embraced her husband tightly, happy to be with him once again.

"Yes, its me," she replied warmly, hugging him tightly for the first time in a long time. Just then, Basuli and Archimedes came into the room followed by their animal friends and the Wazari warriors as well as Naomi.

"Tarzan! Jane!" cried Basuli as he helped them to their feet. "Are you all right?"

Tarzan and Jane climbed back to their feet and saw that La had transferred her spirit into a rat and was now trying to flee. But, Basuli thought otherwise as he grabbed a sack and placed it over La and placed her inside.

"Ah, ah, your highness," he chuckled, clutching it tightly. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Trapped like a rat, indeed," chuckled Jane, as she and Tarzan looked on with smiles on their faces.

Once La had been captured, the rest of the deceased humanoid hyenas was stripped of their powers and turned back into regular hyenas. Looking through the carnage, everyone could not believe what they were seeing before them.

"You know," said Basuli as he and his friends walked through the carnage. "All of this has made me realize just how valuable life is. If only I had gotten the eagle's feather."

Just then, he felt something soft and then picked up his foot to see that an eagle's feather was laying on the ground before him.

"You may not have gotten it before the setting of the sun," said Tarzan. "But, I'm sure its enough to convince your father to marry you and Naoh."

However, Tarzan's words were not enough as Basuli did indeed fail in his quest because of everything that had happened. But, he was lucky to be alive as were everyone else in Opar. Queen La's reign of terror was over, at least for now.

A few days later, Tarzan and Basuli were sent on another quest by Keewazi, who had recovered from his injuries that he sustained in the attack. However, Jane was not off the hook just yet as Keewazi still had to punish her for influencing Naoh on going against Wazari tradition. She had also managed to recover her powder blue dress from Opar as well. Despite being forced to take it off by La and throw it to the French Foreign Legion officers, it was not badly damaged, although it was dirtied.

"Well?" she asked Keewazi who inspected a fountain that Jane was forced to clean. Keewazi walked over and felt the fountain to see that it was cleared of any dust.

"Spotless," said Keewazi. "Apology accepted."

Smiling happily, Jane was glad to be freed of any guilt and that night, Basuli and Naoh were finally able to be married.

"You are now husband and wife," said Keewazi and the two lovers finally kissed one another as Jane and Archimedes wept tears of joy. It seems that they were not alone as Tantor and Pumbaa were also getting in on the action.

"Oh, isn't love wonderful?" he asked Pumbaa.

"It is," sobbed Pumbaa and Terk and Timon were also feeling the sense of happy tears as well. For a moment, they had to let go of their tough guy personalities and let a few tears run down their cheeks as well. Even Tom and the film cast and crew were present as well, filming the ceremony with their cameras.

A little while later, the reception was held and all were invited to celebrate the marriage. Tarzan and Jane also took part in the celebration and Jane had never felt so happy as she danced with Tarzan, her powder blue dress fluttering as she danced. Stanley and Naomi also joined in as well, having a wonderful time in taking part in the celebration. At the same time, Naoh and Keewazi made up with one another after what had happened a few days earlier. Just before they left however, Jane had one more thing to do and that was to give her wedding present to Basuli and Naoh.

"For the happy couple," she said as she handed her present to them. Opening it up, Basuli and Naoh could see that Jane had given them a strange looking object.

"It's a waffle iron," she said happily and although they had never seen anything like it before, Basuli and Naoh were grateful for it anyway.

"It's wonderful," said Basuli.

"Yes, thank you," added Naoh, who then gave Jane a hug and watched as she and the others departed. As they watched them leave, Basuli and Naoh had no idea exactly what they just been given.

"What is a waffle?" wondered Basuli.

"I don't know," added Naoh, it must be part of their tradition.

A little while later, Tarzan and the others returned to the treehouse as he and Jane retreated to their bedroom and locked the door tightly behind them.

"You know, Tarzan," Jane said as she removed her gloves and boots and undid the bun in her hair. "Today was the best day of my life."

"What do you mean?" asked Tarzan as he climbed into bed while Jane removed the top and the bottom of her blue dress in front of him. "You are not saying that our wedding was the best day ever?"

"It's one of the best," said Jane who then slid off her petticoat and unhitched her corset. "But it seemed that La could never take away our love for each other and I am glad that we got to see Basuli and Naoh finally married."

At that moment, Jane finished removing her undergarments by sliding off her bloomers and tan stockings and only wearing her jungle garments, climbed into bed with her husband.

"Let's just hope the next wedding will have no interruptions," Jane finished as she kissed Tarzan on the cheek. "Good night, my love."

"Good night, Jane," whispered Tarzan and shutting out the lights, they fell asleep feeling content that the events of the previous few weeks were behind them and that they now were once again able to focus on the future.

Meanwhile, still in the body of a rat, La had managed to escape and return to the jungle, eager to carry out her revenge against Tarzan and Jane. But, just as she was able to escape, she heard a strange sound coming out in the distance. Turning around, she saw a large cat-like creature come out of the bushes and unable to run, La allowed herself to be killed by the creature who then walked into the night.

It seemed that a new enemy was on the move for Tarzan and his friends…

TO BE CONTINUED…SUMMER 2014


End file.
